Louis Heartfilia
by Little Ms. Pumpkin
Summary: after Lucy put the ring on her finger she turned into a boy, the whole guild where shock by it, Laxus who is secretly in love with her was devastated by it, now he pushed Lucy to find the thief and be a girl again but as they hunt the thief. Lucy found Yuki, got a broken-heart by Natsu, will Laxus succeed to make Lucy love him?or will Yuki, yukino, juvia,Erza & the others take him?
1. Chapter 1 i became a boy

LOUISE HEARTFILIA

(a gender bender tale of Lucy) (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))

Genre: Romantic comedy, gender bender, action, mahou and harem

Pairings: hmmmm anyone (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

Little ms. Pumpkin: oh sorry but I just got an idea of writing a new story again. Hahaha jeez don't worry Ru-Ru will appear on this one too…

Rui/ru-ru: I hope you'll like this one, ah and I'll be just an extra here hahaha… jeez pumpkin-san is a bit quirky… so sorry about that..

Pumkin-san: hey how rude… I'll embarrass you on _I hope you notice me soon Lucy_! Anyway jeez I hope you all like this… about the cover image, I did some photo shop about it… changing the colors editing a bit to make this a male counterpart of Lucy, so yeah I hope you like it

…..

**CHAPTER 1: I became a boy**

Author's pov

Timeline: year X792 this happened a year after the grand magic games. Sabertooth and fairytail is still on competition for the best guild on fiore

It was a rainy day, yeah it is raining really damn hard…hahaha

.

after finishing their job, Lucy and team Natsu was about to enter their guild, but then Lucy found a small ring box that was lying in front of their guild, it was a simple mahogany wooden box with metal edges in it and on the top of it has a note saying.

"to whoever opens this box from the celestial world, I will assure you that you will experience an another side of you."

"hmmm weird, but I'll just keep it first until the owner finds it."

So the curious Lucy brought the box inside the guild… Wendy and Levi gave them some towels and some spare clothes to change,

But Lucy got Laxus old shirt and pants… she has no choice but to wear it even though it's really big for her.

"You look good in my clothes, Lucy" as Laxus tease Lucy again from the second floor, yeah Laxus secretly likes Lucy, and Mirajane and Makarov are the only ones who knew about it.

Gray and Natsu got cornered by some of their guildmates and force them to cross dress

Erza just requip to change some new clothes

So as they seat on their usual table team Natsu, Wendy, Levi , Gajeel and Lisanna, and Juvia got curious on what she's holding

"bunny girl are you gonna propose to someone? Geehee" as Gajeel tease Lucy, about proposing

"open it!" as they said to Lucy and looks excited on what is inside the box

"ok fine. Wait it's lock" as Lucy said to them while trying to find a key for opening the box

"Lu-chan, I think only a celestial mage can open it… how about try to open it by using an imaginary key?"

"ok I'll try, but I feel really lucky to find such a rare item from them celestial world! Ok" as Lucy gets fired up and tried to open the box with an imaginary key, suddenly the key just slowly appeared in her hand as she open the box

"it worked! Thanks Levi!"

Then she found a ring with a design of an arrow and a cross in between a small circle,

"the design looks familiar, where did I see it?"

"it looks like a hand of the clock Lucy."

"no, it doesn't look like it at all it just reminds of something, ugh I can't remember where I saw it!"

"how 'bout try it Luce!"

then as she put the ring on her finger… suddenly…. A huge blue and pink light came from it, then it slowly fades away after a minute

"what the heck is that?!" as Lucy told them, but the rest of the Guild just look at her in a shock and speechless way, then she ask them to break the silence, because they are just looking at her for about a minute or two… some fainted like Laxus and Juvia

"hey guys why are you looking at me?"

"Lu-chan? Is that you?"

"can we see your guild mark so we can know that you are Lucy"

"Yes! Why? Here look at my guild mark… WAIT! Did I get ugly?"

"no, more like you look really different… how about look at the mirror Lucy"

"Here ICE MAKE MIRROR! Don't scream when you see yourself ok!"

Then as she looks at the full mirror, She saw a tall charismatic guy about the same height of Laxus, her face looks like a guy and her hair got shorter (just take a look at the cover image) then she opened her shirt, she then saw a slender yet toned body…

"are you guys teasing me again, and Gray how did you do it? You made a mirror to see what I look like when I'm a guy! Hahaha"

"no lucy you really became a guy, and I cant do that magic on this freaking ice mirror!"

Then she strips her shirt and look at it and then she decides to look inside her pants… then her face got flushed red, while everyone just jaw drop…

"I'm a guy cool hahaha, Wait NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" as she screamed and cried on how did it happened

Then as Makarov entered the Guild… he saw a tall blonde guy crying

"hey is he a new comer, Mirajane?"

"no Master it's Lucy"

"MASTER! WHAT WILL I DO? I TURNED INTO A GUY! I'M NOT A GIRL ANYMORE! I WANT TO BE A GIRL!" as Lucy cried even more when she saw their Guild Master… and everyone got panic

"tell me what happened, Lucy"

"I f-f-f-found this box then I opened it and then… and then when I opened it they told me to try it and then I become a guy!" as she cried even more as Lucy gave the box to Makarov and let Makarov see the ring

"Lucy I'm sorry but I can't help you, that ring indeed came from the celestial world and only a celestial mage can wear it… but you got a gender shifter ring, you can still use your magic as a celestial mage but I don't know how you will get back to a girl also once you wear it you can't remove it… until the owner of it removes it from your finger"

"EHH!"

"SO LUCY WILL BE A GUY?!"

"Not really she can still be a girl but I don't know how to change back to her original gender… except that method" as Makarov said to them

"so lucy is going to be an okama?" as happy tease her even more

"shut up happy! my voice got deeper, I got taller and I can't wear my dresses anymore!"

"don't worry Lucy, you look sexy for me!" as cana gave Lucy a thumbs up

"Wendy help me!" as a topless Lucy hugged wendy… and wendy blushed really hard and the she faints

"Lucy how about changing your name? it's really weird to say your name while you are on a guy's body…" as Gray suggested to her

"yeah it's weird Luce."

"Luce? Hmmmm how about Louise?!" as Erza said to them

Then everyone gave her a thumbs up and agreed to use that name for awhile

"thank you Erza!" as a shirtless Lucy hugged Erza tightly and making erza blushed a bit coz she's wearing her normal clothes without her armor , making a body contact to her

"so I cant call you a bunny girl anymore, so how about bunny boy, geehee"

"LU-Chan, then I cant call you like that anymore… so how about LU-KUN?"

"no, levi I want you to still call me as Lu-chan" as he said to Levi and hugged her tightly too… actually Lucy/Louise forgot that he's shirtless… making Levi's face flushed red

"so Luce can I still call you Luce?"

"sure!"

"Juvia is still confuse, how did love rival became a boy?" as Juvia woke up after she fainted

"Juvia i'm glad that you are awake! Just call me Louise from now on." as Lucy/Louise hugged Juvia making her face flushed red like Wendy, Erza and Levi

"Juvia…. Is seeing two half naked guys! But my heart is still for gray-sama! I must not betray him after love-rival hug me!" said Juvia and is now day dreaming again

The Two half-naked guys is none other than Lucy/Louise and Gray*

Lisanna gave Lucy/Louise his shirt back and as Lucy/Louise thank her and gives a smile, Lisanna just blushed a lot

"I think I'm falling on Lucy… that smile is so good" as she mumbled

As Lucy/Louise puts his shirt back, and apologize that he forgot that he's half naked… and everyone just supported him and everything in the guild went back to normal instead of him…

**Time skip**

As she went to her apartment with team Natsu, she explained that she became a boy to her landlady, and she agreed to let her stay, and still pay her rent…

**At her room**

"so lucy what will you wear from now on, it's weird if you still wear your dresses…"

"yeah hmmmm I'll try if I can still call virgo" lucy said as she open the gate and called virgo…

"hime, good evening… is it time for my P-P-punishment? ugh…hime?"

" shocking right? hey virgo, I'm Lucy actually look at this ring… uhmmm can you please get me some male clothes, soon… also it's weird to call me hime…right?"

"luce, your new name will be Louise right? So how 'bout Louise-sama?"

"I now understand the situation, so you did get that ring hime, I think you can't remove it for a hundred days, Louise-sama… I'll tell to the other spirits what happened to you…"

"thank you virgo and get me some clothes for tomorrow!" as Louise hugged Virgo and she smiled a bit

"I'll go now…oyasuminasai hime… uh I'm sorry Louise-sama"

"bye virgo!"

.

"Louise-sama is a weird name, how about, okama-san!"

"shut up happy! But at least Laxus's clothes fitted me, I think I should thank him tomorrow…"

"Lucy you must now act as a man" said erza while eating her cake

"damn it reminds me of Juvia calling me Gray-sama all the time, what the f*** are you thinking giving Lucy another nickname" said gray who's unconsciously stripping

"me too… Natsu you're such an idiot… and gray you are naked again" said Lucy

"Hey Lucy, I mean Louise… damn it! can I call you by your real name when I talked to you… also i'm here for you" as gray said to lucy

"thank you gray!" as he hugged him even though Gray is on his boxers

.

So after their conversation, the team leaves the room, Lucy I mean Louise, summoned Plue

"Plue… I hope this is a dream… I don't want to be a boy, and I can't be Natsu's girlfriend… Plue what should I do?"

"pun..puun punpunnpuun..pun*" said plue but for some reasons she kinda understand what Plue is saying… and that made him happy

(Lucy you can be able to hang out with him more*)

"is that so? I think that is kinda gross, I can't even kiss him, and I'm taller than him… and how about going to the bathroom and the hotspring…waahhh"

"pun..pun puuunn pun pun puun puunnn pun*" said plue again to Lucy/Louise

(then you can bathe with him coz you're a boy now*)

"Plue… I don't know what to do anymore… I think I need to find the owner of this too…"

"puunpuunnpuun pun pun pun*" said Plue again

(you need to find the owner and good night lucy*"

"Good night too" as she said to plue, after that Plue went back to their world

….

To be continued

End of chapter 1 (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

I hope you all like a gender bender Lucy… sorry but I like her character, and I'm a bit curios on where she went when she decided to leave her house before getting into fairy tail… by the way I'm also in forming you that I just finished writing chapter 6 welcome back,7 the stolen kiss, and 8 rumble at the park of **I hope you notice me soon Lucy** and I just finish writing chapter 1 of **merry go round** and its pairing is Jellal and Erza… jeez I did write some of it for an hour before going to sleep, coz jeez holy week is quite busy… and before that I'm planning to write a fan fic for lovely complex

Thank you every one

The new stories is this one

Merry go round

That night that I saw you


	2. Chapter 2 i'm Louis

From now on I'll use Louise instead of Lucy and his instead of her, jeez coz even I got confuse in it, jeez I hope you all like it…

Timeline: year X792 this happened a year after the grand magic games. Sabertooth and fairytail is still on competition for the best guild on fiore

…

**Chapter 2: I'm Louise**

9 a. m.

The next morning as Louise woke up he saw Virgo carrying some of new clothes for him

"Ohayo, Louise-sama"

"Virgo? It's quite early for you to come… by the way thanks for the new clothes, and can you do a favor?"

"What is it, Louise-sama?"

"Can you just put all of my dresses in your world, because I felt that I'll be a boy for a mean time…?"

"Is that so Louise-sama? By the way the celestial king already knew about it, and said that you can't remove nor break it unless you find the person who stole it from him. And the legend that said that you can remove it after a hundred days isn't true, as the celestial king himself told me…"

"Thank you Virgo… damn I'll find that thief!"

After Virgo gets all his old things and went back to her world, Louise decides to take a bath; at first he is hesitant about his own idea, but then

"Damn Laxus's clothes I need to return it and I'm smelly… but… but I think I don't have a choice anymore" (TT^TT) as he mumble at himself

After the bath and feel embarrass about him-self, he took his new clothes and tried it…

"it fits well" as he tried a gray V-neck shirt, then he saw a navy blue tuxedo like coat with hood with gold edges design in it and put it unbuttoned on top of the V-neck shirt and a black jeans to pair it on his top… and an armored boots…

"Hmmm I need to stroll first maybe I can find that thief" as he said to himself with excitement

As he walks to the roads of magnolia, he felt like the girls are all staring at him…

**LOUISE'S POV **

**10:30 a.m.**

Am I being paranoid? Or what? Because I felt like they are staring at me… suddenly… thud I bumped into a girl holding a basket of fruits…. Damn I need to help her…

"I'm sorry, I'm not looking on my way, by the way are you alright? Miss you need to take care about yourself what if you hurt yourself" as I ask to her as I picked the fruits that was on the ground, and put it all to her basket, and help her to stand up

"thank you, by the way I'm yukino and you are?" as she said to me… she looks so shy… wait I know her damn she's yukino from sabertooth and a celestial mage too… I hope she doesn't recognize me. This is so embarrassing

"I'm LU-ehem* I'm Louise, nice to meet you yukino, so take care… yukino, by the way your hair is a bit messed up, you know that the hair is the girls crowning glory, right ? now it's all fixed up! You look prettier now" as I said to her while fixing her hair and her face flushed red when I smiled and patted her head when I said so take care yukino…

"wait uhmmm thank you again….louise..uhmmm" as she said back to me but as soon as I saw lector and Frosch walking towards her… I started to panic… then it means Sting and Rogue is here… damn they will know about me!

"sorry yukino but I need to go now… bye take care" as I said to her then I ran away

…..

**Yukino's POV**

Hmmm Sting is so childish, even though he is the new guild master, he is too protective to me and he shouldn't start a fight with Natsu, hmmm wait I haven't see Lucy at all, is she sick? At least erza stop them…

.

.

.

The streets of magnolia is quite busy today, where is Sting? Rogue frosch and Lector?

OUCH

As I fell to the ground, no, oh the fruits no… then someone took all the fruits that was on the ground and put it back on my basket… such big hands, then I heard a deep, yet relaxing voice talk to me..

"I'm sorry, I'm not looking on my way, by the way are you alright? Miss you need to take care about yourself what if you hurt yourself?" as I see a tall blonde guy with chocolate brown eyes help me to stand up…

"thank you, by the way I'm yukino and you are?" as I said to him, he looks like a prince, he's such a gentleman, unlike sting who is such a kid, but I felt that he looks like Lucy,

"I'm LU-ehem* I'm Louise, nice to meet you yukino, so take care… yukino, by the way your hair is a bit messed up, you know that the hair is the girls crowning glory, right ? now it's all fixed up! You look prettier now" as he said to me while he fixed my hair, then he smiled at me… I felt that my heart skips… as he caressed my head… I'm getting nervous … my heart beat is getting faster

"wait uhmmm thank you again….louise..uhmmm" I'm nervous, I feel that he's such a good guy… he's so gentle to a stranger like me… eh? His guild mark… fairy tail…pink?... somehow it looks really familiar…

"sorry yukino but I need to go now… bye take care" as he said to me then he ran away

suddenly Sting called me

"YUKINO! I'M HUNGRY LET'S EAT!" as he shouted at me in a far distance… why he couldn't be a bit mature like Louise… I need to thank him later and also so I could visit Lucy…

"Hey, Yukino.. who are you looking at? Wait… are you looking at that blonde with a coat?! I'm better than him, Yukino! I'm blonde too. And" as Sting said to me, he's boasting again….

"stop being Jealous Sting…" said rogue while he's still on his usual poker face…

I just smiled at them…

"I'll visit Gajeel, later on fairytail…" as rogue said while we are walking and carrying Frosch

"is it just Gajeel that you really want to visit?" as Sting tease Rogue

"what the.." as Rogue just glared at Sting, I feel that they are about to fight again…

"hey how about we eat at that restaurant?" as I said to them

"that sounds good yukino… let's go inside" as Sting said to me while he walks inside the restaurant

"hey, yukino… do want to visit at fairy tail later?" as rogue said to me,

"sure I want to see Lucy too" but Sting just run towards me and pulled me inside while he glares at Rogue

"don't worry I'm not interested on her at all, so don't be such a kid and possessive" as I heard Rogue said it to him…

**TIMESKIP**

**Author's POV**

Louise is running towards the guild while being chase by a crowd of girls…

Yeah he is indeed being chased by his new fangirls… as he arrived the guild he quickly closed the doors and everyone inside the guild Looks at him, who looks quite traumatize…

"lucy is it fun to be chase by girls?" as one of their guild mates

"you've become a playboy for a day, that's cool"

"being chase by girls is a man"

.

Then he walks towards Mirajane … and sits on his usual place at the counter

"Lucy! Oh I man Louise, so you got a lot of fangirls chasing for you…"

"I want to get back being a girl, I don't like being a guy!"

"Lucy, I mean Louise you look like a prince, so I think that they are smitten by your looks… oh here is your drink… by the way you really get dressed as guy today, that clothes suits you, you really look a prince "

"stop that Mira I don't want to be a boy, I can't wear dresses anymore and I hate being chase…"

"Lucy? Ugh you really became a guy, " as Laxus said it while he got down from the second floor and went in front of Louise

"you got tall as about the same height as me, your quite slender and your hair got shorter…" as Laxus look quite upset as he look at Lucy/Louise

"why do you look upset? By the way thanks for your clothes, I'll return it to you tomorrow"

"no just keep it, by the way when will you return being a girl again?"

"i-i- don't know but Virgo told me that if I caught the thief who stole it from the celestial king he will help me to return being a girl, I need to ask for a permission to Master before leaving the guild so I can find that thief… I want to be a girl, I don't want to be chased by crazy girls like what happened earlier" as Louise became teary eyed after saying it

"don't worry I'll help you… let's go upstairs… to old man's office" as Laxus dragged Louise while his hand

"thanks Laxus, by the way Mira why are you grinning?"

"it's nothing Lucy! I mean Louise, hahaha"

.

AT MAKAROV'S OFFICE

"so you want to travel and find the thief? I'm glad that you know how to get back to being a girl, Hmmm ok but you must be accompanied by someone, even though you already became a boy, you are still Lucy… so Laxus accompany, Lucy!" as Makarov said to them, Laxus just nodded about it, and Louise was happy to get an approval about it

"thank you master!" as Louise hugged him tightly and both are teary eyed, Laxus was just silent…

"be a girl again Lucy!"

"I will Master, I don't want to be a boy!"

.

And as they went outside the office they saw Erza, Gray, Juvia, Natsu, Levi, Wendy and Gajeel, and both of them went to them

"LU-CHAN! Ohayo!"

"ohayo, Levi! By the way I'll be gone on fairy tail for a while."

"why?"

"I need to find that thief so I can go back to normal!"

"you look fine to Juvia, love rival"

"uhmmm we are leaving tomorrow so we can find and beat that thief!" as Laxus said to them

"good luck bunny girl, but I think we can't tag along, levi and I are going on a job tomorrow too, GI HI HI HI"

"yeah we will go on a merged job too with Lyon and Juvia, so I can't go" as Gray said to them while he unconsciously stripping again

"hey Luce would you mind if I and Erza can tag along with you, is it ok?"

"sure!" as he happily accepts that Natsu and Erza will be tagging along them

"really lucy? Damn…" as Laxus whispered to Louise

" don't worry Laxus, the more the merrier, isn't it?" as Louise just look at Laxus and smiles at him

"ok" as he said to Louise

…

To be continued


	3. chapter 3 i'm yuki seichiro

**Louise Heartfilia **

**Chapter 3: I'm Yuki Seichiro, Nice to meet you**

**TIME SKIP**

Louise called Virgo to asked her if she found a clue where the thief went but instead of virgo, Leo/Loke appeared

"ohayo Lucy! Uhmmm who are you?"

"it's me Lucy… Loke where's virgo?"

"what the hell happened to you? And how did you became a guy?"

"hey! I don't want to be a guy. Wait I thought virgo told you about it…"

"actually hahaha Aries and I went to a date…" said Loke suddenly virgo appeared

" hime, I mean Louise-sama I track him, he was last seen in Cedar town… he is the son of Vulpecula and Lupus…. He's name is still unknown even his image…."

"thank you, virgo and could you please inform Aries and this idiot about what happened to me. Take care I need to go now"

"is that so? Loke let's go back, take care too hime I mean Louise-sama"

After that he went to the train station and waited for Natsu, Erza, and Laxus…

**LOUISE'S POV**

Hey where the hell are they? It's been 5 minutes! Damn I'm attracting attention again _(today he wore a sleeveless V-neck shirt and a black jeans to pair it on his top… and an armored boots… he didn't used his navy blue tuxedo like coat with hood with gold edges design coz he felt that it will attract more attention and it was freaking hot at that time, but he did attract more attention coz he wore lesser clothes*) _

"Louise-sama! Look at me please notice me!" said by all of his fan girls shouted…

Then the three arrived and he embraces Erza, making Erza Blush and the fan girls said stop! and no!

"Erza save me… from these girls… girls are scary" said Louise while trembling

"ok, just wait Lucy…. hey all of you get out of my sight!" said erza while giving deadly glare on the girls…

"let's go inside the train…"said Laxus as he dragged Louise inside the train

"hey! Don't drag me Laxus!"

"hey put Luce down… wait ugh I'm feeling sick…"

"aye!"

"Natsu here I'll take care of you" said Erza as she knocked out Natsu

When they found a place to seat they discussed about where they are going, Natsu and Erza seated together but Natsu was knocked out, Happy, Louise and Laxus seated together.

"so where are we going?"

"to cedar town… damn I'm going to beat that guy!"

"that's the spirit!" said Erza

Suddenly they saw Yukino, Sting, Rogue, Lector and Frosch

"Louise?"

"yukino? Sting? And Rogue?"

"if isn't it the fairies? Ugh hey yukino you know him? Ugh… damn I feel sick"

"yes he help me! From before… so let's go to the other seat near them!" as yukino said while the two motion sick dragon slayer followed her.

"Louise where are you going?"

"yukino? Oh we are going to cedar town!"

"By the way you are from fairy tail right so you know Lucy right?"

"uhmmm L-L-LU-LUCY IS I-S –S…." i freak out after Yukino asked me about it

"She's out of town" said Laxus… damn it thanks for backing me out

"is that so? It is just you remind me about Lucy, you resemble some of her features and you have the same pink insignia as her as well"

"Lucy and Louise are twins…" as Erza confidently said to her, damn thank you Erza I'll buy you some cake later

"really? By the way we are going to Cedar town as well!"

"yukino help us… I'm feeling sick"

"I'll handle it" said Erza as she went to the saber tooth's seat and knock the two down like how she did to Natsu.

**TIMESKIP**

**Author's POV**

AT CEDAR TOWN

As they arrived at the town, they went into an inn…

.

.

.

"hey I'll just buy something, what do you want?" as Louise ask to them

"strawberry cake"

"beer"

"food"

"ok!" as louise said to them

"hey Luce! do you need someone to accompany you?"

"I'll just go alone… just freaking rest Natsu"

**AT THE STREETS OF CEDAR TOWN**

"the streets are busy…." As he said to himself suddenly he saw a pretty tall woman with long pink hair that was tied in a high ponytail (her hair style resemble batousai of samurai x*) and wore a blue cloak and men's clothing and armored boots and a katana/samurai on her left waist. He doesn't know why but he approaches her, due to he thinks that the woman somehow resembles Natsu and he don't know why but he look at that woman's chest and he thinks that that woman is really flat chested then he begin to think like a guy… and he was really depressed that now he turned into a guy and he can't confess his feelings for Natsu…

"hi, miss are you lost?"

"oh, yes I'm lost I'm finding this inn…"

"good we are staying at that inn tonight, I'll accompany you later, by the way I'm Louise"

"I'm yuki seichiro, nice to meet you."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

….

Sorry for the really short chapter I got a cold right now and I can't focused due to I keep on sneezing, watery eyes, and I feel really drowsy damn I just hate this.

Anyway the new OC is Yuki Seichiro…. Hmmmm so who is this yuki Seichiro? Uhmmm Lucy is beginning to think and acts like a guy, he was depressed when he realize it, and he don't know what to do because he is still in love with Natsu.

I don't own fairytail


	4. Chapter 4 yuki and natsu

**Louise Heartfilia **

**Chapter 4: snow and summer/ yuki no natsu**

**AUTHOR'S POV**

Louise met a tall, pink haired woman named Yuki that resembled Natsu a lot at the street; he was really depressed because she's in love with Natsu and Now that as long as she's a boy she can't confess her feelings to him. Laxus looks like he is still in love to Lucy even though he turned into a boy, yet who is this Yuki will this person help or ruin Louise who is depressed right now? And who is this thief that Louise is finding? so what will Louise do now?

**Laxus pov**

Hmmmm where the hell is Lucy it's been 2 hours, tsk could it be that? Damn I'm worried about that idiot…

"hey where are you going?" asked by Erza

"outside…" as I said to her, I just can't sit here and wait for her… what if something happened to her even though she turn to a boy, she's still a girl in my eyes ugh I cant stand it anymore!

"are you going to look for Lucy?" asked by Erza as she polished her swords, then she smirked at me… what the hell!

"hey I'm going too!" said by this damn idiot

"huh?!" … what the F*** don't interfere

"wait could it be you like her ?" as I asked him… yeah I've been really curious did this idiot like lucy…

"yeah Luce is my girlfriend!" as he said to me and I somehow became really irritated

"girl friend? When?" asked by Erza… who looks really shocked…

"yeah you are my girl friend too Erza…." As he said again could it be he is saying that he is seeing Lucy as A friend…

"oh… I thought…"as erza continued

"eh? Lisanna and I are secretly dating for almost two months and I don't want to let any body know coz you'll just tease us and Lucy will avoid me and might not want to spend a lot of time with me…after all she's my best friend and she might not let me go inside her room every night… so.." as this damn idiot said to us

"tsk… you should tell her soon or I'll be the one who tell her…" as I said to him… wait? Did he just said that he go to her room every night?! What the f***

"so would you guys like to keep it a secret to her, I want to say it to her soon but she became a dude and she became depressed about it… also recently Lisanna and I are always fighting… " as said by Natsu who is sulking and hugging his damn cat, damn it! Didn't he know the reason why she is depressed? Lucy likes him for a long time…tsk I better step up my game… that emo guy(yeah it is Rogue*) has been visiting the guild thrice a month… tsk

"is that so ok we will just keep it to her… Laxus you can go find Lucy I mean Louise she might have been lost…" said erza

"tsk ok…" as he opened the door, erza then walk towards me and said

"and you got one man down … good luck" as erza whispered it to me… damn who told her?! Could it be mira…. ugh

"how did you…" as i Startled on what erza said

"who knows who said it to me… good luck" said erza while giving him a thumbs up and leaving Natsu a confuse look

.

.

Then as I was about to open the door I saw her with a pretty girl somehow she looks like Natsu… damn… could it be that Lucy is turning to a guy? What the … I will return her to her original gender..

"_oh hi guys! Sorry if I took quite long to buy these stuffs_…" as she said to us while she's dragging that girl inside the room

"_who is she?"_ as Erza ask

"_she's Yuki seichiro, she seems lost so I help her…" _as Lucy cheerfully said to us… the tall girl sat beside Natsu… somehow Me and Erza look shocked for their resemblance the pink hair, their eyes, but is taller than Natsu, could it be that Natsu has a sister? But this girl looks really matured I think we are on the same age

**AUTHOR'S POV**

As Louise dragged yuki inside and is seated beside Natsu…. Laxus Grabbed Louise outside the room

"_Lucy where did you find that girl?"_

"_at the streets and she seems lost, also she's cute" _as louise fake a smile to him

"_lucy I thought you want to be a girl?" _as Laxus further to insist him

"_yes, but what can I do Lisanna and Natsu are already dating, despite the two of them are always fighting… I-I heard it all I was just outside the door… I heard Natsu thinks of me as a friend, Lisanna and him are dating…Natsu I can't confess to him anymore…"_ Louise began to tear up and somehow Laxus grabbed Lucy and hugged him. Despite the many people are seeing them in the hall way of the inn…

"_it's ok just cry…" _as he said to louise

"_what's the use of being a girl again if I can't have Natsu… I have love him from the start…." _Said Louise began to cry in front of Laxus

"_hmmm there are guys out there… that can accept you for who you are, Lucy"_

"_LAXUS….what should I do I really like Natsu" _as Lucy continues to cry while Laxus is still embracing him, they are about in the same height so Lucy is crying on his shoulder.

_Suddenly Erza opened the door and saw the two guys hugging each other…_

"_ehem* Lu-louise… and Laxus… I'm sorry to interrupt your passionate time… LUCY? Why are you crying?" _as she asked the two then Louise suddenly hugged Erza, somehow she knew the reason why. and louise hugged erza for five minutes

"_it's ok so how about let's go inside, I can't stand the two of them, they are too lively" _

"_tsk ok…" _said by Laxus who is irritated because Erza interrupted them…

MEANWHILE 

The two look alike are having some conversation

"_hey you are Yuki right?"_

"_yes you are Natsu, am I right?"_

"_hmmm somehow you look like me" as both of them said in unison_

"_wow, try saying it again!" as both of them said in unison_

Then they began to look at each other and began to move and it looks like they are in front of the mirror…

"_hey yuki could it be we are related?"_

"_I don't know Natsu I can't remember anything from my past…"_

"_me either… hmmm but somehow it's weird that we look alike…"_

"_I agreed with you, by the way Louise is your friend right?"_

"_yeah! Why?"_

"_when we met earlier he said that I resembled you… hmmm also your name is Natsu right it means summer... and you are a fire dragon slayer, right?"_

"_yeah now that you mention it your name yuki means snow right? So can you make ice?!"_

"_no I'm not a mage… I just use my katana to fight… hmmm you are from fairy tail?...sounds good…" _as yuki said and Erza leaves the room to call Laxus and Louise…

"_erza's gone, hmmm yuki can we have a fight?"_

"_sure Natsu!"_

"_fist of the fire dragon!"_

As Natsu attack Yuki with his fist on fire,

"_fubuki no katana!*(sword of blizzard/blizzard sword*)" _as yuki unsheathes the sword to its cover and blocks natsu's fist

"_yuki you got a nice sword there." _As Natsu said then Yuki kicked natsu's stomach due to that area is open for possible attack

Then yuki hold the cover of the sword to make it as a shield while Natsu kicked it as he fell on the bed.

"_nice one yuki" _as Natsu said as he stood up again then yuki pulled a stance and put the sword back to it's case

" _yoshiki kazoero ichi*(style number one_*)" as yuki throws the sword at natsu's back and yuki suddenly disappeared in front of Natsu, and it made Natsu's guard up,

but before the sword fell on the ground yuki caught it and appeared on natsu's back and pointed the sword to natsu's neck.

But Natsu got a chance to escape when yuki's long hair was blown away by the wind (coz the window in their room is open) and he grabbed it and throw yuki at the floor.

But before Yuki fell on the floor yuki decides to grab natsu's vest, so she isn't alone on falling in the floor…

"_ugh my back"_

"_hahaha you think I'm the only one who's going to fall?"_

Then as the two stood up again but the blue cloak yuki's wearing… suddenly fall off and the shirt inside got burned due to first attack of Natsu, and exposing the chest area, and natsu's shock when he saw yuki

"_yuki could it be that you…"_

"_yeah Natsu…. you don't think I look weird?"_

"_can I touch your body, to see if this is true yuki?" _as Natsu said to yuki as he touched yuki's chest area

"_sure… but don't touch too much I'm sensitive in that area"_

" _but how… I thought …."_as natsu said in amazement…

"_hey give me back my coat, my shirt's burned by your first attack and I didn't even notice it…" _

"_oh here… I thought you dodge my attack too… and now that I saw it no wonder you smelled weird coz you are hiding something…oh.. but how? It couldn't just fit in… so, is it ok if I tell them that you have a"_

"_no don't tell them, and Louise might not like it"_

"_I don't know about it, but he'll accept you no matter how your appearance might look like coz you look like a good person."_

Then the door opened as louise entered the room with erza and Laxus

…

To be continued

I wrote this chapter in Japanese but I realize that my Japanese is the same level of a grade-schooler… so yeah I wrote it again in English… hahaha that's the disadvantage of self-studying other languages.

Natsu: hahaha wrote it in other languages…

Pumpkin-san: no way English is the universal language and if I wrote this in Spanish, Filipino, Korean and Japanese… it would really crappy. I didn't know if my grammar is alright. And I just know how to compose simple sentences… I would rather speak in other language than write it.


	5. CHAPTER 5 bath house revelation

**Louise Heartfilia**

Pumpkin-san: I actually want to go to a hot spring the last time I went was when I was in elementary and now that I'm in college… that is one of my goals hahaha hot spring with my friends!

Rui: jeez no wonder I noticed it too… jeez putting too much bath scenes in every story….

Sei: yeah… anyway I like it too… hot springs are relaxing…

Yuki: indeed… we don't own fairy tail…

Kazuya: ok let's start the story, ze…

…

**CHAPTER 5: bath house revelation **

As Lucy/Louise, Laxus and Erza went inside the room, Natsu and Yuki was startled by their sudden appearance and they let out nervous laugh… after that they just decided to eat out

"by the way Yuki why are you here at this town?" as Erza asked Yuki

"oh I was finding a Guy named Rui marl von fox he stole my memento that I inherited from my parents so I'm hunting him down…" as Yuki said to them

Suddenly Virgo appeared behind Louise

"Louise-sama I have gotten information about the thief his name is Rui Marl von Fox but I'm sorry I don't have any pictures of him…"

"it's Ok thanks for voluntarily helping me Virgo.." as Louise said to his Celestial spirit… then Virgo went back again…

"hey you are also looking for that guy?" as Yuki said to them

"yeah… by the way do you know how he look like?" as Erza said to Yuki as she eats her favorite cake

"yup!" as Yuki said cheerfully while eating ramen

"great so would you care to join us?! So we can beat the crap out of that guy?" as Natsu said to Yuki then Louise just smiled at them

"by the way do you guys want to take a bath? Later" as Laxus said to them…

"sure!" as they said cheerfully except Louise and Yuki…

(the room that they rented for the overnight stay doesn't have a bath it just have a water closet… and a lavatory*)

"so Lucy, Yuki and I are the ones who are going to the women's bath house…" as Erza said to them suddenly they realize that Lucy is a boy

"I'm sorry Erza… but I'm a boy right now so I can't go to the women's bath." As Louise tearfully said to her… Erza began to sulk, but was cheered up when Louise said to her that he'll accompany her when they got into a mixed bath or a Jacuzzi… so she cheered up again…

"Speaking of that Luce then you will go to us… in the men's bath?" as Natsu asks Louise

"yeah as if I still have a choice… hmmm ugh what should I do…" as Louise tearfully replied to them… suddenly he remembered what Plue said to him at the first night she became a boy… then Lucy/Louise blushed upon remembering it… that now that he is a boy he can have a lot of bonding time and could take a bath together with Natsu…

"hey what are you thinking?" as Laxus teasingly said to him

"EH?! N-N-NO-NOTHING!" as Louise panicky said to them

.

.

.

At the public Bath house

**Louise POV**

What should I do?! we are now entering now… I'm nervous!

"Luce what are you doing outside? Let's go in!" as Natsu said to me

"okama-san Let's go in!" as happy said to me as he sat on my shoulder

"shut up happy!" as Laxus said to happy

"O-O-OK L-LE-Let's go inside! HA-HA-HA!" as I said to them… then Laxus drag me inside…

.

.

.

"hey strip your clothes Luce…" as Natsu said to me while he strip his clothes beside me (TT_TT)

"ok…" as I said to him…

Then when we go inside the bath and soak inside the water… Natsu is swimming inside it with Happy, meanwhile Laxus just stared at me…

" hey why are you staring at me…" as I said to Laxus

"hmmm your face is red… are you blushing?" as he said to me

"I'm not used to this… so uhmmm it's weird to go in a men's bath with you guys…."

"atleast we are the only ones here look the old men already leave… so don't be shy and you are a guy now"

"as if I want to be a guy"

"heh, you just need to be used to it you're not coming back as a girl sooner or later…"

"Luce you got some abs there!" as Natsu said to me while he touch my stomach….

What the heck why did he need to be so casual to me…

I am now bathing with the guy I loved, but he also the guy who broke my heart earlier… waah what should I do….

Suddenly Laxus shove Natsu off and sat beside me

"Natsu just swim at the other side…" as Laxus said to him… but why did he need to sit beside me?!

"hey don't get too close… wait how's yuki doing with Erza right now" as I said to him

"you are a boy right now so don't worry… wait do you like that chick? You just met her!" as Laxus said to me then he leaned close to me…

damn when did he look so handsome in my eyes… maybe I'm just tired yeah I'm tired! Is it just me and my hormones or what because I think he's hot/sexy right now…

"so-so- what?!" as I stuttered with my words

"Lucy you just met her… also I'm not giving up… I turn you to a girl again." As he said straight to me while looking in my eyes…

**LAXUS'S POV**

I love to tease this girl… but I wont let her get too close to that bitch that she just met… and I'm not approving her being a boy…

Hmmmm even though he's a guy he's body looks Sexy… hmmm I remember before when we all went to the resort she's on her bikini… she looks sexy on it….

I never expect that I'll be bathing next to her…. But he is a boy right now…

"so-so- what?!" as she said to me

"Lucy you just met her… also I'm not giving up… I turn you to a girl again." As I said to her but then she blushed in front of me… how cute…

Suddenly I saw Yuki inside the bath house

"HEY?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?! YOU SHOULD BE WITH ERZA!" as I said to her

"come inside yuki!" as Natsu cheerfully said to her

"sure!" as she said

Then as yuki come inside…

My jaw just dropped on the floor, Lucy and I was shocked to know Yuki was actually a boy with a cute face…

YUKI IS A BOY?! WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING IN THIS WORLD!

"Yuki?! You are a boy?!" as Lucy said to him and she still can't believe what she's seeing…

"yup I was always mistaken as a girl since I was a kid hahaha" as Yuki said to her

"I thought you are a girl, coz you're really pretty but I was kind of shocked to know you are a boy… it just couldn't fit in…" as Lucy said to Yuki…

tsk even I was kind of shock to see a guy with a girly face…

I really thought this dude is a girl with flat chest…

anyway I'm kind of relieved to see that Lucy is not going to swing…

"hey why did he called you Lucy?" as this Pink haired idiot(yuki*) sit beside Lucy at the bath

"coz…. Umfff" as Lucy said but I decided to cover her mouth ….

"eh? Why are you covering his mouth? Hey could it be you like Louise? By the way what is your name again?" as this shitty brat said to me… does he really need to provoke me? Now that I know that he is a guy I won't hesitate to teach him a lesson.

"yuki, he is Laxus he's the grandson of our guild master!" as Lucy said to him…

"is that so? By the way why are you being called Lucy?" as he asked again this damn idiot

"it's a long story… but actually I'm a girl but I turned into a boy coz of that thief's fault"

"oh that's good to hear… Louise-chan…" as that damn idiot said to her and he hugged him

Now I'm seeing this guy is flirting to Lucy… tsk I hate this…

Damn this okama… flirting with my Lucy tsk… I thought I got a chance after she broke her heart from That shortie pink head idiot(Natsu*) and now another Pink head pervert okama is here to take her attention away from me…

What a sudden turn out of events.

First she heard that Lisanna and Natsu is dating and she brought a girl named Yuki

Then it turns out that this yuki that I thought is a girl with flat chest turns out to be a guy with a girly face.

and this damn idiot now he is hugging my Lucy with his naked body (yuki's body is slim and muscular like Natsu but he's taller than him* but he hid it with clothes*)

…tsk damn it.

I hate what I'm thinking…

…

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**I used Rui Marl von fox in this story hahaha so sorry about it, any way at I. H. Y. N.M. S. L. he had a background of stealing things… so yeah… hahaha **

**And yeah Yuki Seichiro is a guy yeah I rival for Laxus and a cock-blocker on them….**


	6. Chapter 6: Erza's kiss at the port

**LOUISE HEARTFILIA **

**Chapter 6: Erza's kiss at the port**

_L. H. summary:_

_Lucy found a ring but upon wearing it she turned into a boy depressed on her situation now that she can't confess her feelings on Natsu she decided to hunt down the thief so he can return to a girl. Secretly Laxus is in love with Lucy, only Makarov and Mirajane knows about his secret and supports him about it. As they hunt down the thief a depressed Lucy/Louise found a girl that looks like Natsu who seems lost and brings her in the room. But after that he didn't expect to hear a secret conversation that Natsu and Lisanna are secretly dating. So the Heartbroken Louise cried a lot when Laxus hugged him… little did he know that Laxus is in love with him since then but he shows it in his arrogant and rude attitude. He got one man down (Natsu*) on his step to capture Lucy's heart but then Yuki appeared (he looks like Natsu in a girly way but has a long pink hair and is tall*). Louise was kind of shock when he saw Yuki is a boy (definitely a trap*) he had a little crush on Yuki when he first met him at the streets, So could another pink haired boy will captures Lucy's heart or will Laxus succeed on his plans?..._

Thank you for the readers I thought you didn't even liked the whole idea of the story… hahaha jeez at first I just made it for fun and I think a boy version of Lucy would be a lot of fun… hahaha and I think that it was just a side effect of drinking too much coffee and stress from my course in college, architecture is so damn hard I hate the mathematics…I want to cry… anyway the good side of it is you are always surrounded by cute, cool, handsome and hot boys… hahaha

Thank you for reading it I hope you would also Like** I Hope You Notice Me Soon Lucy, Their Last Waltz On Winter,** and **The Night That I Saw You**…

…

**CHAPTER 6: HUNT AND RENDEZVOUS **

AUTHOR'S POV

That night after their bath, Laxus was irritated on Yuki after finding out that he is a guy (yuki is really cute but he is a trap*) and now he start to see him as a rival.

**AT THE BUSY STREET OF CEDAR TOWN**

**Outside the bath house, while waiting for Erza to come out.**

"Louise-chan let's sleep together, don't worry we are both guys after all, right" as Yuki said while he flirts with Louise and he even hold hands with him…

"shout up okama! Don't even try to touch her" as Laxus said to Yuki while he pulled Lucy beside him.

Lucy/Louise is now in the middle of two guys; on his right are Yuki who is holding his hand with him and Laxus on his Left who puts his right arm on his right shoulder.

And Louise looks embarrassed that they are now making a scene and he even heard that he is a two timer, the worst and other insult… while Natsu is just watching them…

"let's head to the inn please… let's go now… Erza! Don't leave me!" as Louise escape from the two when he saw Erza…

"Lu- Oh Louise? Eh where are we going?" as Erza startlingly said to Louise…

"back to the inn!" as Louise said to her then she pulled Erza and carried her in a piggyback.

But as they escape the two idiots (Laxus and Yuki*)

**ERZA'S POV**

Hmmm it's weird that Yuki didn't bathe with me… but I Miss Lucy, bathing with her sure is fun… I don't mind if she turned into a boy after all, she already saw my body when she's was a girl…

And as I went out of the bath house I saw them and they look like they were having some fun. Suddenly Lucy I mean Louise grabbed me somehow he look so agitated, then he carried me on his broad back And we run away from them.

Lucy's back is Broad somehow he scent nice. As I smell on his pale neck, I can see his nape, Wait this is Lucy!

"Lucy could you put me down, I'm heavy…"

"you are light as a feather Erza, hahaha actually I want to do this before, you have a slender figure that for me is amazing… I thought of it when I'm still a girl… anyway Erza Let's run away those idiots stress me out…"

"is that so… ok"

"I just need some peace of mind…"

"how about we go to the port…"

"ok, I never thought being a guy could be handy sometimes… hahaha to the port we go!"

"aye" as I said to him

Then as he carried me on his back we went to the port…

.

At the port (the four idiots are tracking them… happy, Laxus, Yuki, and Natsu*)

.

As we sit on the deck of the port, I noticed that Lucy is depressed, as he stares at the sea…

"Lucy I mean Louise, you look ok sad, what's your problem?"

"I want to be a girl again, Natsu and Lisanna are Dating…"

"Lu-Louise it's alright there are other guys better than Natsu… and you are a guy right now why are you crying?"

"I'm sorry Erza, I just can't help it… Erza can I hug you?" as Louise said to me then he embraced me tightly.

He was crying while embracing me tightly, now I just realize that Lucy just turned into a guy, his body is bigger than me, even his hands, it made me feel that my body is small…

I think Lucy's first love is Natsu… I think you should move on, Laxus maybe you better step up your game

"Louise I think you should move on… maybe the person you might looking for is just near you…" as I said to him … Laxus this is your chance…. then he stop crying and let go of his embrace to me…

"near? Move-on?" as he said to me… he then look at my eyes….

When did Lucy look so handsome in my eyes?! He look so serious… then he put his hand on my cheek… I felt like I read this on some book….

Now he leaned closer to my face, and then he kisses my forehead and embraced me tightly… Lucy is my friend, but he is a boy right now

I don't know why but my heart skip when Lu-Louise kiss (forehead*) and hug me. And now he is still hugging me tightly

I must not be attracted to Lucy… I should support Laxus… Laxus likes Lucy, but Lucy is a boy now… but then he flirts with a cute girl named Yuki that looks like Natsu (she didn't know that Yuki is a boy*)

Could it be Lucy is turning to a boy, but we need to hunt the thief so he can return to a girl again.

"Erza, your face is red, are you alright? By the way thanks for the advice, I must move on Natsu already has a girlfriend, and I wont destroy our friendship… thank you Erza" as he said to me then he kissed my right cheek he was really happy about it, and I didn't notice that I was blushing

Suddenly Laxus appeared with Yuki and Natsu

"Erza and Luce?" as Natsu said

"Yuri?" as happy said

"Erza how could you!? shut up cat Lucy is mine" as Laxus said

And yuki was there laughing at Laxus…

"this interesting… I would like to join" as she said then she run towards us and Hugged Lu-Louise...

…

**To be continued**

**Hahaha anyway a little Erza and Louise/Lucy won't hurt right?…**


	7. Chapter 7: hunt and rendezvous

**Chapter 7: hunt and rendezvous**

Just please ignore the mistake that I have done last chapter 6… (Chapter 6: Erza's kiss at the port, incorrectly I put the title of the next chapter)

It was embarrassing when I check it out again I didn't notice at all… so the chapter title of chapter 6 is Erza's kiss at the port not hunt and rendezvous… I'm so embarrassed that I made a mistake again… sorry about it…

I'm sorry but I'm a fan of Jellal x Erza x Natsu ever since I watch the tower of heaven arc,,, I'm so torn

**By the way this chapter contained a little gore scene, about igneel and Yuki's true identity**

….

As Louise kissed Erza's Cheek the rest of the gang found them and thought they were flirting each other…

Louise is still hugging Erza and Laxus is trying to separate,happy, Natsu and Yuki are just laughing at them

Suddenly **BOOM!**

one ship at the dock explode, and it was a few feet away from them…

they were shocked upon seeing the ship burned… and the commotion stirred up to the whole port… and as they run towards it, they saw a tall slender man with tail and ears of a fox on his Human form standing on the burning ship with a bag of jewels with him, they can't see his face due to the fire is behind him and its casting shadow to his face… they only saw the menacing silver eyes looking below them, as his silver eyes gleamed with angst towards them. He smirked at them but then

"silver furred hair, tail and ears, gray eyes, and that tall and slender stature, what the hell it's the thief Rui Marl von fox" as Yuki said to them with anger his eyes looks like he wanted to kill that guy, somehow what really freaked Laxus, Louise, and Erza is Yuki really looks like Natsu that was about to fight even Yuki's Gesture and action looks like Natsu, but Natsu just grinned at them and looks like he didn't even cared…

"hey Yuki you want some help on that dude?" as Natsu said to him

"huh? He's mine, but if he used some magic, just care to back me up, coz I'm about to get what he took from me!" as Yuki said to him

The three just watched Yuki and Natsu getting fired up (Natsu is getting fired up literally*), the three mage and Happy was thinking if they are twins separated from birth, somehow they were confuse because they actions are really way too similar but Yuki is the more suspicious one… then that reminds them of the Edolas Natsu… but yuki's face is like a girl version of Natsu and is taller than him…(Erza still thinks Yuki is a girl coz she thought yuki said onee-san not onii-san*)

Now the two look alike went to the ship… suddenly Natsu got dizzy when the ship moved, Rui just smirked at them and Yuki was dizzy too when he is the ship like Natsu.

"I'll hunt you down ugh" as Yuki said suddenly he puked

"how pathetic.. any way what an unexpected rendezvous to see you again hahaha, I gotta go now suckers"

"what the hell come back! Tsk I hate this motion sickness! Rui give me back my necklace!"

"oh you mean this? No way it would sell a lot! I got to give this to my dark mage Master." As he took the necklace with a locket in it, in his pocket and showed it to Yuki, yuki was really angered by Rui's words,

Suddenly Rui look at Natsu then he attacked Natsu

"fire manipulation Magic: fire cannon!" as he shot the cannon ball to Natsu

But before it hit Natsu Yuki blocked it, which surprise everyone, he looks like he isn't hurt, but the last time the four mage remembered Yuki isn't a mage…

"how surprising Yuki, why did you protect the pink head?" as Rui grinned at him and said those words in a cheerful manner, but yuki became more at rage by it, he was really insulted on what Rui just said

"so what Foxy? If you ever lay a finger to Natsu I would really kill you!" as Yuki threatened Rui

"oh my! What a wonderful display of affection my dear Yuki!" as Rui provoke the pink long haired guy who look like he was about to kill someone

"I'll burn you down with my Katana, unleashed your second form! This sword is made by Igneel! **fire slash**!" as Yuki unsheathe his sword in front of Rui the sword is slowly changing, the blade is now made of fire and as he attack Rui, the spectators was just watching them even the motion sick Natsu was shock when yuki said that that sword was made by Igneel, and it made him more confuse and what the hell is happening.

Rui blocked all of Yuki's attacks

"such a shame you've gotten weak could it be that you are motion sick again? Anyway see you soon!" as Rui cheerfully said while he slowly vanished in front of him and then the motion sick Yuki was puking all over the burning ship, then Laxus and Erza decided to get the two down before the burning ship sunk down. Then they decide to carry the two to the inn

**inside the room**

"Yuki who really are you? Why did you save me? how do you know Igneel?! Where is igneel!" as Natsu grabbed yuki's shirt

"hey just chill, Natsu the truth is I'm your Aniki/onii-san (older brother*). Ok just calm down I will tell you guys the truth…" as Yuki said to them

**Flashback (Rui's POV) as he tell the truth to everyone**

_Natsu was still a one year old baby at that time and I was 5 years old, _

_But then the town we live in was attack by dark mages…_

_Our parents tried to protect us, but first they killed our father as he protect us, a big guy holding an axe beheaded him in front of mom, at that time I was hugging little Natsu in my arms we are hiding in the small closet, I saw it all because of the key hole,_

"_what did you do to my husband you rotten bastard" as my mom screamed to the guys _

"_what a pretty face you have, and you have a nice pink hair lady! I want you to be my wife, you don't need such a weak husband, he is such a poor fisherman!" as the guy with an axe said to my mom_

"_get your filthy hands off me you bastard!" as my mom screamed suddenly they grab mom and tied her hands at her back and raped her but after they used her they killed her instantly by slitting her throat and then they burned the house down,_

_We are trap now inside the closet and the house is burning, my little brother Natsu was crying I think he is getting suffocated, tears went down on my eyes, and unexpectedly I gained fire magic, and burst the closet so we can escape I also used my magic so we don't get burned especially Natsu then before I leave the burning house of my parents I promise to myself that I'll Protect you no matter what, and as I held little Natsu in my hand while running into the forest I took a last look at the town we used to live_

_The town that was full of people with cheerful smiles, that were content on their simple lifestyle _

_Fish nets and boats beside the blue sea_

_the smell of fish and the nice breeze of wind_

_It was all gone now, _

_it was burning and all I see is fire and blood_

_people's laughter were now turned into tears and screams, blood splattered all over the place_

_it smelled burning wood, dead bodies scattered around and blood all over_

_It was like hell_

_Then I run and run, fear run through my whole body ,my adrenaline rush through my veins, I notice that I was crying as I embraced tightly my little brother in my arms, suddenly I end up into a dark forest I can't see so I decide to use my new magic to it and as I end up in the middle of the woods, I'm exhausted, I felt my whole body got numb my energy is draining the last memory before fainting was my brother's peaceful sleeping face until it all went black_

_The next morning_

_I woke up but I can't see my brother anywhere_

"_Natsu!" as I screamed and tears began to fall in my eyes as I remember the tragic scenes again… suddenly I heard a cry, "Natsu?" I knew it was my brother's cry, I followed it until I saw a huge dragon was beside my brother…_

"_HEY YOU! DON'T YOU DARE EAT MY BROTHER OR I'LL KILL YOU!" As I shouted at the monster I didn't notice that my hands are now on fire, I was scared and angry at the same time. I'm just a five year old kid and now I'm going to kill this humongous monster just to protect my brother, I know this is crazy but I don't have a choice._

_Suddenly the huge monster Laugh at me, I was shocked _

"_I'M NOT KIDDING AROUND! I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU TOUCH MY BROTHER!"_

"_don't worry child I won't eat your brother, I like your Spirit little girl by the way I'm Igneel a fire dragon." As the huge monster said to me _

"_I'M A BOY! AND DON'T LAUGH AT ME! I'M SERIOUS!" as I shouted again_

"_really? Anyway I like your determination so could you just calm down, here eat these, it looks like you had a terrible night last night" as the monster said to me somehow I felt like he is a good monster, so I let down my guard_

"_yes they killed our parents and as I protect my brother, unexpectedly l gained fire magic as I protect him from our burning house."_

"_that's terrible, so do you want to train? I can help you" as he said to me, his eyes look so concerned like how our parents look at us then he look at Natsu who is now laughing because the dragon is playing with him_

"_ok…" as I said to him, then I cried again…._

_**TIME SKIP**_

_**2 YEARS LATER**_

_Igneel help me and trained me a lot about my magic, he also told me to go to Edolas for a while and pretend to be a girl and get back in earth land as soon as the time is right. _

"_Yuki this is for training, don't worry Natsu will be in the right path I will assure you that,"_

"_thanks I appreciate it thank you, I hope you could teach him dragon slaying magic, and before I forgot please give him this scarf… by the way Igneel why do I have to pretend as a girl?" as I ask him again_

"_you are cute! It's such a shame that you were born as a boy, Hahaha anyway that is for disguised I want you to train and be observant and yes I will give this scarf to Natsu"_

"_when he woke up please tell him that I love him and please tell him to be strong, he will forget about me, he is just two years old, so please take care to the both of you…"_

"_same to you Yuki, be strong too it's a shame that you decline my offer to be a fire dragon slayer, and you just want to be a fire mage… so here please take this sword/katana"_

"_thanks! It's really pretty! hahaha it's ok just please teach it to my Brother, I think he is more suited to it, and he looks like he will be stronger than me, I want him to protect his friends and love ones by it, and as for me I will have some hunt and rendezvous with those dark mages very soon, so by igneel, thank you!"_

"_take care Yuki."_

**FLASH BACK ENDS**

After I told them everything Natsu was speechless suddenly he jumped out of the window and run away, Happy chase him

Louise hugged me tightly and Laxus was just silent

and Erza just told me that I did a great job about protecting my brother but I felt like she is still thinking that I'm a girl…

"why do you want to retrieve that necklace?" as Laxus said to me

"oh it's simple it has a picture of our family inside the locket, that's all, I just want to give it to Natsu it was a memento of our real parents"

…

Woah that made my fingers a bit hurt from typing this chapter for a few hours….

**The next few chapters will have some more romantic scenes with Lucy/Louise and ? (just guess who the mage is hahaha)**

**So will Louise be able to catch the thief so he can turn to a girl again or will he enjoy the life of a bachelor and be a playboy? coz Natsu just recently broke her heart? Will Laxus succeed on his plans? and Erza is having a crush on Lucy/Louise! And will Natsu accept Yuki?**

**Who knows? Anyway I accept request on if you want Mature/sexual scenes to them hahaha just post it if you want!**

**And thank you again! Thanks for the readers!**

**When I re-watched fairy tail again the episode on fighting festival arc … (miss fairy tail contest* hey did you remember how cute Erza look at that time?) at fantasia parade where little Laxus admire his gramps aww he was so cute…. My heart sunk at that scene… he really love Makarov at that time…**

**I randomly watch fairy tail episode at the net… hahaha…**

**TO BE CONTINUED **


	8. Chapter 8: a piece of cake

LH chapter 8

tsk ok jeez woosh I'm sorry if I decided to update one chapter every week, I need to find some part time jobs too. so I can pay my tuition fee and study architecture again…. Coz I'm not that genius, I just keep failing at math of engineering

…..

The flashback POV at the last chapter is Yuki's POV not Rui… yeah I keep on making mistakes jeez I think I need to take a rest…. I'm ashamed that I made a mistake again jeez… sorry

…

**Chapter 8: a piece of cake**

**Louise/Lucy's POV**

Why do I feel like that I was being squeezed? It's just 4 argh as I woke up I noticed on my right side, Erza is beside me and still sleeping, she sleep in my arm, her hand is on my chest, she's cute when she's asleep, she's sexy on what I see now, her scent is quite sensual, but then on my Left is this big Laxus his hand is on my waist and is snuggling me he's head is on my neck, I heard his slow breathing… his scent is intoxicating yet calming, I feel somehow safe beside him and he's cute when he's asleep, damn when did I find him cute and manly? I'm a guy for now so… what the hell I've got into... Yuki is still sleeping on the huge couch, Natsu? Happy?. (the` room was not that big but it only had one huge bed and a couch*) I slowly moved out the bed I don't know why but my heart can't take it anymore I felt like I'll get a heart attack. And I got this weird urges from them, I know that I'm blushing coz I feel fluttery inside.

hmmm I feel bad for Yuki, Natsu damn it, he just ran away after his brother told him the truth… he should be happy about it…

but then as I opened the door I saw Natsu sleeping outside the room while Happy curled up on his lap, tsk he would probably get a cold…

"he might get a cold if he slept outside again…" as I heard someone speak in a husky voice at my back, then I notice that it was none yuki, his hair isn't tied up so at first look I thought it was just some pretty girl with long pink hair and as he speak up with a deep husky voice, jeez I was disappointed…

"Yuki! I thought you are sleeping?!" as I panicky whispered to him

"I just woke up, I need to apologize to him, after all I lied to my brother, telling him that I can't remember anything and to you guys that I'm not a mage… I'm ashamed on my actions…"

"it's ok… we understood the situation, but it shocked Natsu by your sudden confession about his past, especially on how detailed it was…"

"is that so, I can never forget that night, it was always hunting me… at that time I was only thinking how I can save my brother, yet two years later after that tragic event I leave him to Igneel's care the Igneel also leaved him but after I came back from Edolas I called Makarov took care of him, and now he knows how to protect his nakama, I'm grateful that Igneel and Makarov taught him this, while I was just disguising a girl and hunting and seeking revenge and justice to that dark guild that killed the people of our village and my parents… I know that it will took him sometime to forgive me…"

"yeah…" as I just nodded and Pulled him into a tight hug.

Then I decided to picked him up and tossed him in the bed in the middle of Laxus and Erza, I know he will freak out… yuki and I snicker about it… hahaha then I had a nice talk with Yuki.

.

.

.

Time skip

6 a.m.

I decided to take a shower, as I strip my clothes I looked at my body again in the mirror, I don't know why but I regain some weird confidence about it, maybe Erza is right, I should move on…

And as I stepped inside the bath tub

"hmmmm the water is nice…." As I said to myself suddenly Laxus entered the bath room, what the hell I'm naked. Oh I almost forgot I'm a boy right now so why would I be so self-conscious when I'm around him? Damn it… this is all this rings fault!

"Good morning Laxus~~~~" as I teasingly greeted him, but then I saw his face, eyes wide open, jaws drop and his face flushed red…

"ah… I-I-I'm sorry the door is not locked so I taught no one is here, I'll wait outside…"

"don't worry it's ok we are both boys that are just inside the bath room, I taking a bath and I guess you are about to wash your face right" as I say to him …. Wait did I just really said it to him...?! it feels like I'm seducing him… I felt like I'm changing damn it! Could it be because that I'm staying as a guy for quite a long time?

"but…. No I'll just wait outside" as he said to me but he is diverting his eyes… then he close the door of the bath room

.

.

.

.

.

"HAHAHAHAHHA!" as I laughed inside that was so cute at least he didn't invade my privacy unlike Natsu and Gray…

**Timeskip **

Author's POV

After a few hours later they looked out of the town to find Rui… but they can't find him it was after noon already… and Natsu still avoided Yuki, which made him sulk, girls where flirting to Louise but then as he gets annoyed to them, so she grabbed Erza and run (they all split up to the whole town Louise and Erza, Yuki and Natsu, and Laxus and Happy*) suddenly a loud growl in the stomach came from Erza..

Louise just look at her and let out a chuckle which made Erza embarrassed

"that's cute… so let's eat in that café!" as Louise cheerfully dragged her inside

As they eat the food Erza was just eating her food slowly, while Louise was just looking out of the window…

ERZA'S POV

Hmmm something is bothering her…. Lucy turned into a handsome boy, he look like a prince, still he got those warm brown eyes, aristocratic nose and those nice lips… lips… lips… kiss… kiss

He kissed me on my forehead and cheek…. What those it feel to be kissed in the lips? Suddenly he looked at me! Then he leaned closed towards me… is he about to kissed me?! I parted my lips slightly as he leaned towards me.

"Erza you got food on the side of your lips, ok here I already remove it. Huh? Why is your face red? Are you feeling hot? Erza" as he said to me then he removed the dirt on my face by his thumb and Licked it… did Lucy I mean Louise my face is red? What the hell I'm blushing?! She's my friend and why does my heart skips when he did it? I know that Lucy is cute and pretty as a girl but Louise is so attractive and smoking hot… am I attracted to my friend? But I must support Laxus!

"Erza thanks for giving me such a wonderful advice last night so please eat my strawberry cake, just eat my share…" as he said to me and giving me a gentleman smile, I just obediently nodded at him

"that's cute Erza, I always find you cute since then, also you are so amazingly strong." As he said again my heart is racing, but then I can't speak and just obediently nodded again… so my friend admired me since then.

Suddenly Laxus came inside the café and seated next to him… I don't know why but I can't support Laxus anymore

LAXUS'S POV

Damn it it's hot today I can't find that damn fox and I'm with this cat

"hey isn't that Lucy and Erza? Oh they are on a date" as this damn cat said to me, what the hell I thought Erza is supporting me? And it looks like they are enjoying their time, suddenly I saw Lucy leaned towards Erza… what the hell don't kiss Erza!

.

. (they are on the alley and look like stalkers*)

.

Oh I thought he is about to kiss her, but then I notice Erza blushing could it be that she is starting to like Lucy?

But Lucy is her friend and first of all a girl but then she just turned into a boy… what the hell..

And when did she start to know how to flirt?

Could it be that ? NO WAY! I'M NOT LETTING THIS TO HAPPEN!

Then I walk towards to the café and seated right next to Lucy… Erza looks kind of shock, this is weird so unlikely her… could it be she started to realize that she got a crush on her… what the hell

"Laxus? Are you hungry?" as Lucy said to me, I just nodded she's always cute even as a boy or a girl, but I'm not letting her to be a flirt… I'm teaching this brat a lesson…

I will make you a girl again… after I saw you kissed Erza (cheek and forehead*) I know that I'm jealous but then on how you teased me this morning, damn it you are starting to change and it's not in the good way, I don't want her to be like those idiots of blue Pegasus…

"here Laxus I have slice you a piece of cake… sorry if it's strawberry… I just like strawberry even I turned into a guy…" as Lucy said to me she's still cute and looked innocent. So I gave up I just nodded to her obediently and eat the cake and then she smiled to the both of us.

I felt the jealous aura that titania Erza is emitting, like hell I would give Lucy to you…

…..

To be continue! Hohohoho jeez I hope you all like it!

Thanks and please R&R ;)


	9. Chapter 9: CALL ME ONII-CHAN!

LH

**Pumpkin:**if you are wondering why i picked Louise it is because he is my classmate at psychology and sociology(jeez yeah I had a subject like that at my course*), and his name is Louise he got such sexy light brown eyes, and short raven hair, ok I have to admit it he is hot…yet he is a playboy and he sucks at sports hahaha so yeah jeez that's it.. yeah I beat him at track and field at least he is a good guy he let me copy his assignments when I was gone to have a biopsy…. He's such a nice guy… hahaha

**Natsu: **love life eh?

**Laxus: **oi! Why did you make Erza my rival?!

**Erza: **S-Shut up!

**Pumpkin: **i love to spice it all up!so VOTE! **ERZA? LAXUS? YUKI?** who do you want louise to end up with?!jeez anyway yippee

**Yuki:** pumpkin-san and I don't own FT and let's start the story…

…..

**CHAPTER 9: call me onii-chan!**

Yuki's POV

Tsk this is awkward why do we need to all split up, my Otouto/little brother hasn't spoken to me…. I knew that he won't ever forgive me…

.

.

.

.

.

"hey…." As he said…. That startled me…

"what is it my otouto?" as I said to him yippee I'm so happy

"is it all true? The story, is it all true?" as he hissed to me

"yeah, that is also the reason why I'm following that thief… he got the picture of our family… that locket, our mom's necklace…"

"… I'm sorry" as he said to me

Sorry? Did he forgive me?! Damn I'm SO HAPPY, I didn't realize that I was hugging him tightly, and I had tears of joy in my eyes…

"LET GO—OF MEEEEE I CAN'T BREATHE HELP!" as he said… I'm so happy

"Natsu call me ONII-CHAN! Like before!" as I cheerfully said to him

"ok…. ONEE-CHAN!" as he said to me… what the hell I'm a guy

"ONII-CHAN!"

"ONEE-CHAN!"

"ONII-CHAN!"

"ONEE-CHAN!"

"I'm a freaking guy Natsu do you want me to strip naked here?!"

"what the hell you look like a freaking girl!"

"as if I wanted too, I resemble like our mom and you look like a bit of Dad too!"

"really?!" as he look startled, he look so cute

"yeah! So call me ONII-CHAN!" as I demanded

"yeah onii-chan!" as he said I'm so happy! Then I hugged him again….

"hey I think that thief isn't here anymore how about let's find your friends?"

"eh? Ok!"

As we walk through alleys we saw the three in a café…. And as we went inside I sat beside Erza-san and beside me is Natsu my dear cute brother!

"what are you doing here?" as Laxus –san said how irritating we are about almost at the same age… what the hell… I don't know why but to look at Louise-san… as far as I can remember he told me that he was a girl… if he returned to a girl… maybe I can be with her…. Indeed hmmm I like Louise-san,.

I look like a girl and now he is a boy, but if he returned to normal I'll just cut my hair… this is interesting…

"hey Erza-san…" as I said but then it looks like she isn't listening, she's just glimpsing at Louise-san… could it be that she likes Louise-san? Wait?! If Louise-san fell in love to Erza then Louise will decide that he won't be a girl again! No way I could let that happen!

" Yuki-san? Is there a problem?" as Louise-san said to me

"Natsu my dear brother forgave me! Isn't that cute?" as I said to Louise-san

"Great! Hey yuki-san! How about you join Fairytail!"

"EH?!" as Erza-san, Laxus-san and my cute dear brother reacted violently… am I that un welcome?

"that's great! I would love to! Also this could mean that I could spend a lot of time with my dear brother!" as I cheerfully said to Louise-san who looks happy

"ok Let's go back to Magnolia! Coz it looks like the thief isn't here anymore also I need to take some jobs for my rent,maybe on our jobs we could see that thief! I'm so happy thanks to Erza-san's advised I think I could move on!" as Louise-san gave us a pretty smile yes it made me blushed as well Laxus-san and Erza-san, their face were flushed red… I can now be with my brother and I can stop Erza-san to fall in love to Louise-san also I can annoy Laxus-san… this would be great and interesting!

.

.

.

.

.

**TIME SKIP**

AUTHOR'S POV

As they went inside the guild, everyone saw them and a new person is with them….they thought Yuki is a girl,

"Mira! I missed you!" as Louise hug Mira, meanwhile Mira blushed after she was hugged by the handsome Louise

"me too.." as she mumbled

"by the way mira, Yuki is Natsu's Brother! He wants to be on the guild so he can protect his beloved brother!" as Louise cheerfully said to Mira

"EH?!" As the guild reacted WILDLY, they were kind of shocked to know that Natsu has a sibling…

"yes I'm Natsu's BROTHER! Natsu's ONII-CHAN! I'm Yuki Seichiro I'm in my 20's and I am a MALE! Yeah I'M A **GUY! **Don't worry I won't let my brother destroy anything! I will discipline this brat " as Yuki said cheerfully to everyone while hugging his beloved brother in front of them, their eyes widen, jaws drop, some passed out… yeah they didn't expect this at all especially when Yuki said Brother

"is that so ok you are now a fairy tail mage!" as Makarov said to him cheerfully but deep inside his thoughts are "yes some one could finally discipline that brat I'm happy that his brother appeared again and he is alive! Still I'm disappointed that he is a boy despite he has a pretty face"

"HE? BROTHER? Anyway Yuki-chan where do you like me to put your insignia?" as a confused Mira said to yuki, Yuki began to remove his shirt, and some guys had a nosebleed… and they were shocked that he is indeed a male

"red, left chest are, Please mira-chan." As Yuki said cheerfully and Mira just nodded to him

Then they began a party to welcome Natsu's brother

.

.

.

**MIRA'S POV**

Every one is getting rowdy it's fun to see them like that then Yuki-kun suddenly appeared in front of my bar

"hello Mira-san?" as he said to me

"Hello yuki-kun, what do you want to drink?" as I ask him I don't know why but I feel like we are the same

"-kun that's great! Anyway Mira do you want to play match making?" as he ask to me, at that point, I know now why… then I was glad to have a companion with my evil schemes, I felt he has the same vibes and personality like me…

"you know what I felt that we are the same.." as I said to him

"I know! I heard about you, anyway did you know that Erza-san and Laxus-san is about to feel in love to Louise-san?" as he evilly smirked to me, I loved that smirked! I also evilly smirked at him… I didn't expect Erza will fall to Louise… how about Jellal? Anyway It's interesting!

"really I think Yuki-kun we will be very good friends" as I said to him

"yeah I feel that too, so do you want to start a plan?" as he said to me

"hmmm that sounds good, so what is it?" as I cheerfully said to him with gleaming eyes

"it's called operation: FIND LOUISE-SAN'S SOULMATE! Also mira I will partake in that plan after all I like Louise-san or Lucy-chan after all!" as he said to me wow this man is on fire (literally*) this is going to be fun! I will enjoy this game for sure!

"I'm in" as I said to him, no everyone Is looking at us, they shivered in fear as they knew that the new duo (me and yuki-kun*) has some wickedly fun plans for them… and both of us evilly grin at them and our eyes gleam in delight (they did it in unison*)

….

**TO BE CONTINUE!**

**Yeah yuki-kun has the same personality as Mirajane**

**So yeah my fingers are tired jeez this chapter is in a rush, anyway I got a job! Woooh so happy!**

**I hope you like it! Please R&R**


	10. Chapter 10 drunk and strip

**LH **

**Chapter 10: DRUNK AND STRIP**

They are partying inside the guild, and Cana Forced Lucy/Louise in a drinking contest unexpectedly Louise accepted it even Laxus and Erza warned him, especially Natsu….

"hey Luce please don't drink…. You are troublesome when your drunk!" as Natsu tried to stop him

"Natsu don't be like that! Let's get drunk hottie!" as Cana dragged Louise in a table

"I WON'T Lose! I'm a guy now so I think I can handle my alcohol intake!" as Louise argue with them

"ok 5, 4, 3, 2, 1….. **GO!**" as Lisanna shouted trying to act like a referee

.

.

.

.

.

**FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Cana I ain't _hic* _drunk yet!" as Louise yelled everyone sweatdrop

"hey Lucy I mean louise anyway Lucy is Lucy and you're drunk! You can't still beat me!"

"is that so? Cana… I want you to pet me…" as Louise puppy eyed to her, Cana gave in and pet Louise, she can't resist the cuteness of Louise….

Everyone is watching them suddenly Louise unconsciously strips his top… Natsu stopped him from stripping, some just blushed like Lisanna, Juvia, wendy, Levi, Cana, and Erza, some just cheering Louise to strip (Gray*) suddenly Laxus came into the area and forced Louise/Lucy to wear them.

**LAXUS'S POV**

**(he still see lucy as a girl even though Lucy turned into a boy* because of the celestial gender switcher ring)**

While I was drinking alone at the bar I saw Yuki and Mira talking to each other, the way they evilly grin and their eyes gleam, scared the hell out of me.

This is bad I felt like they are planning something again.

.

Suddenly I saw Cana that drunk woman dragged Lucy in a table and challenged her in a drinking contest… I just watched them but after 15 minutes…

She's drunk… suddenly she crawled on top of the table and seduce Cana, she began to strip (Lucy is a guy here*)…. And I saw the girls blushing… and that idiot (Gray*) didn't stop her/him and it looks like he is supporting Lucy to strip half naked.

I got enough of your teasing show and I need to end it… I decided to walk towards him/her and shoved those clothes and forced him/her to wear it.

"hey Laxuuuus-chan…. Hic*…. I don't worry I'm a boy right now so there is no foul! Hehehe… Lax-chan is it just me or what you look so smoking hot in my eyes tonight hic*" as this brat said to me I raised an eyebrow and forced him/her to wear it, what the hell did this brat said to me lax-chan. Suddenly he/she run towards Erza

"Erza…. Lax-chan forces me to wear clothes… it's so hot… I don't know why.. but I feel hot right now… nya…" as this brat gave a cute pleading emotion to Erza but then Erza gave in and glared at me a few moments later the air is all tensed.

Suddenly that brat* (Lucy/Louise*) began to flirt with Yuki and Mira…. What the hell a drunk Lucy is so troublesome…

I decided to ignore Erza….

**YUKI'S POV**

It's nice to see everyone having fun especially Natsu.

"by the way mira-chan, I want to know about your imouto-chan, Lisanna is her name right?"

"yup my did you ask?"

"uhmmm the truth is I accidentally over heard that your imouto-chan is dating my brother, is it true?"

"yeah why did you ask? Wait don't tell me Lucy…"

"yeah you're right, Louise-san was devastated after he heard it 'accidentally' I know that when we approached me he said I look like one person that he knows… and yeah it looks like he is going to move on but it turns out that he is going to the wrong way, Louise-san I think he was deeply in love with my brother…"

"is that so Yuki-kun don't worry I'll help you!"

"yeah thanks but I have a favor do you have a picture when Louise-san is a girl, you know I mean before she turned into a girl…"

"yeah here it is, isn't she cute?" as she took a picture of her in a bikini, I'm wondering how did she get that picture…

"she's beautiful simply stunning, by the way Mira-chan I need your help so Louise-san will not turn out to be a playboy, flirting with girls, I want her to be a girl again… I know this is selfish.. but…"

"I understand Yuki-kun… so speaking of the devil…..Lucy… wait you're drunk already.?" As she said to me but then Louise-san just walk to us definitely he is drunk

"yeah Mira… I'm dizzy I can't go home in this state!" as he said

"how about let Yuki-kun take you home?" as she gleefully said

"NO! I'll take her home!" as Laxus just said to us … what the?!

"is that so? I'm coming with you, who knows what you might have done to Louise-san when he is asleep…" as I bluntly said to him then I saw him blush… wait?! Could it be he is planning to have… wait erase this dirty thoughts! They are both guys! Although Louise-san is originally a girl…. Then this bastard carried Louise-san in his back… he smirked at me… what the hell I want to kicked his face, damn it he is really arrogant..

"then good both of you please take care!" as Mira wave good bye to us, and before I walk outside the guild I glimpse at my otouto/little brother who is talking to his girlfriend…

.

.

.

.

.

A few moments of awkward silence we arrived at Louise-san apartment.

And as we enter her room I notice that it was full of pink and girly stuffs, then I saw the arrogant bastard carefully lay Louise-san on his bed… then after that he sit on the couch.

"hey, why aren't you leaving?" as I bluntly said to him.

"like I'll leave Lucy alone, how about you, okama, it's getting late how about leave this room and go home!" as he sarcastically said to me…

"as if I would leave Louise-san alone, I'm sleeping here, and earlier I noticed that you are thinking perverted thoughts on Louise-san, how shameful!" as I bluntly said to him while glaring at him.

"I-I- DID NOT!" as he yell at me… wow great he really did think about that stuff… I'm impress on how this idiot can be easily read… his face were flushed red, he stuttered, yelled and tries to deny it…

"you did anyway I'm sleeping here!" as I arrogantly said to him… suddenly Louise-san sit up in the bed and began to remove his top, I was shocked and I didn't notice that I was blushing too, meanwhile Laxus's eyes were wide as a plate…

"hot it's really hot.." as we heard him mumbled suddenly he fell on his bed again and snooze again, then we both (me and laxus*) sighed in relief… tomorrow he will definitely get a hang-over.

Then I notice Laxus lay on the couch what the hell where will I sleep?!... then when I noticed that the bastard is sleeping like a log at the couch, I think he is drunk too. I crawled beside Louise-san and I didn't noticed that I doze…

.

.

.

**LOUISE/LUCY'S POV**

The next morning

Ugh… what the hell the light in my window is blinding me, then when I turn in my side I saw yuki…. Half naked… this guy what the hell he reminded me so much of Natsu, oh yeah I almost forgot Yuki is Natsu's older brother

I sighed again… hmmmm what should I do now my heart is rcing… then I remember that I am still a girl trapped in a man's body because of the stupid gender switcher ring… Last night I saw Natsu- having a lot of fun with Lisanna… I'm jealous… but then I decided to move-on, I can never be his love one, maybe as a bestfriend but as a lover, I know that I won't get a chance after all Lisanna and him are childhood sweet hearts.. what the hell is that Laxus sleeping in my couch? I need to wake them up

"YOU TWO IDIOTS WAKE UP!" As i yelled to them they panicked and their eyes were shut open immediately… how cute…

"good morning blondie, and what the hell it's just 6 a.m." as Laxus growled at me… oh he isn't a morning person…

"what the fuck who the hell yelled at this hour I need to sleep!" as Yuki growled at me… he isn't a morning person too… then I sighed again …

'it's me got a problem… by the way what happened last night? my head hurts!" as I said to them, yet they look irritatingly at me

"it's because you had a drinking contest with cana! So brat what are you feeling now? I hope you regretted it… and from now on please avoid to drink booze. Are we clear?" as Laxus said to me, and I just nodded suddenly isaw him smile… wow he looked handsome…

"yeah you are quite troublesome, some when drunk, you even strip…. But I have to say a male version of you has a nice body, still I prefer your original body, a girl! I want to see those curves that was highly praise due to the curves where on the right places" as Yuki preached me… damn I almost forgot again yuki is biologically guy…. Then I just nodded at him.

"what do you want for breakfast?" as I asked them damn I still have a hangover

"we will eat outside…my treat…" as Laxus said to me and I smiled and thanked him… no jewels will be wasted on my wallet! Then I saw him blushed when I smiled at him… and on my bed I look at Yuki who looks like he is glaring at Laxus..

What a trouble some people

…..

To be continued

Ok pls R&R I'm too sleepy after my work I wrote this… and I feel sleepy sooooooooo I need to take a rest I'm tired at work….. then I wrote this..

I hope you all like it!


	11. chapter 11 rivalry

**LH**

**Damn I'm sorry if the last chapter has a lot of errors…. I was stressed out due to work… anyway it's my fault jeez anyway thanks for reading and jeez I'm sorry if I haven't updated this…. For so many days…. Jeez damn it…**

**Also this story is originally a Laxus x Lucy, but then some readers want it to be an Erza x Lucy, and some began to ask how about Yukino… so yeah I change my mind…. And I want you the readers to choose who her/his perfect partner is….**

…**.**

**CHAPTER 11: RIVALRY**

**Lucy's POV**

After Laxus invited us to eat breakfast at a family restaurant I noticed that the ring is glowing and I wonder why…. suddenly Virgo appeared…

"hime….i mean Louis-sama…. The spirit king told us that you can return to back into a girl every crescent moon and full moon…. But …"as Virgo said but was cut off.

"nice I can't wait!" as Laxus exclaimed

"I want to see it…" I'm excited as Yuki said

"really I'm so happy!" as I said while I hugged virgo

"I'm happy too…" as Virgo stuttered…. Then I kissed her cheek which made her blush … then she bowed to me and returned to the spirit world.

"Let's announce this to everyone at the guild!" as I said to them… after we ate breakfast, I happily walk towards the guild, ignoring their _kyaaaa! , oh my gosh, please marry me!, I LOVE YOU! he's so handsome, and etc. _that the girls screamed…. I don't care I'm so happy that I can return to a girl again, yet I did enjoy being a boy…. Anyway I don't care anymore… I'm just happy.

.

**Mira's POV**

Sting, Rogue and Yukino are in here to visit Lucy , Gajeel and Natsu… I bet they didn't know what happened to her… that Lucy turned to a boy… just then…

As the three ( Lucy, Yuki, and Laxus*) entered the guild we noticed Yuki and Laxus has creepy smile plastered across their face for some unknown reason, and Lucy is skipping happily inside the hall… I wonder what happened?

Then Lucy saw Juvia and hugged her….

"Juvia wants to know why Love rival is hugging Juvia?!" as I saw Juvia stuttered and her face was flushed red…

"you'll know it later~~~ Juvia" as Lucy cheerfully said to Juvia and kissed her cheek and Juvia fainted with hearts on her eyes…

Just then I saw Sting is challenging Natsu again and Yukino and Rogue is on the bar waiting for someone…. And is none other than our dear Lucy~~~

"Mira-san is Lucy here?" as Yukino ask me just then I saw Rogue blushed a little… I'm right!

"oh_~ (then I let out a chuckle*) _who knows~~~ by the way Rogue-kun I thought you are here for Gajeel but it looks like you are here for some other reasons~~~" as I teased him then Yukino Laughed with me..

"Mira-san you know why he is here.~~~ anyway I missed Louise-san too, sting is so immature and… " as yukino said to me

"yukino could it be that you like…" as I said but it cut off when…..

Lucy/Louise appeared at their backs and greeted us… and I noticed Yukino blushed… how cute but how will Rogue react

" Louise-san, long time no see! " as she stuttered… wow it looks like our dear Lucy got an admirer again, and I look at Rogue who keep staring at our dear Lucy

"I'm fine… it's good to see you too Yukino." As Louise/Lucy said then he hugged Yukino and kissed her cheeks… which made Yukino blushed furiously…. And Rogue keeps looking at him.

"oh R-R-rogue why are you looking at me?" as Louise said then He let go of Yukino's embrace

"Erza and Laxus told us that you and Lucy are twins but why do you smell….. any way nevermind.." as Rogue said

"okay" as Louise smiled to him which made Rogue blushed maybe he was mesmerized by Lucy's smile which haven't changed even he she switched gender…

Suddenly Yuki appeared and hugged our dear Lucy then he winked at me… I guess he wanted to start the plan now, how mischievous Natsu's Older brother is…

Then I saw Yukino and Rogue emitting a jealous aura behind them. oh Yuki is so like me…. I do the match making plan and he do the action, how perfect!

"who is she Louise-san?" as Yukino said as she tried to hide her irritation towards Yuki who is Hugging Lucy…. More like he is seducing Lucy…

"oh who is this crossdresser?" as Rogue irritatingly said to Louise which made everyone sweat dropped… I never thought that he knew Yuki is a boy… maybe because of his scent…. Probably...

"I'm Natsu's Older brother why did you ask, are you guys Jealous" as Yuki provoke them. then Yukino and Rogue looks like they are about to punch Yuki, just then Erza appeared and walk inside the hall with a murderous aura… oh jealousy~~~ I already feel the spring is about to come~~~

Little Erza is Jealous and when she came towards us, Louise/Lucy patted her head which made her blushed and others jealous… I hope this would never end….

"Erza did you sleep last night?" as Lucy asked her and leaned his face towards Erza….

"I was Stalk… no I mean yeah I was sleeping last night I didn't saw you that you are sleeping beside him…. I mean i-i-i-i-I anyway Mira give me some cake…" as she stuttered and was embarrassed… I sweatdrop that she did stalk Lucy… did she get the Juvia stalking virus

Then I gave her the cake… and she dragged Lucy to an empty table… and the rest followed… such as Yukino, Rogue, Yuki, oh Laxus the lover boy, Juvia? But I thought she's into Gray…. Cana? Levi and wendy?! Uhmmm that is awkward…. So this are the people that is interested to my dear Lucy….

Suddenly Lisanna walk towards me "I feel bad for Lucy…." As she said

"it's ok, let's just enjoy the scene and watch Our beloved celestial mage get's a harem~~~ by the way where is your boyfriend?" as I ask her

"he's fighting with sting…. I hope that he could be a little caring and gentle like Like Lucy…" as my little sister said as she sulk

"Lisanna could it be you like Lucy I mean Louise already…. I mean if she couldn't find the thief then she'll stay as a boy forever~~~ we can change her mind… and the boy version of Lucy is so hot and prince like…" as I teased my sis who is blushing….

"eh?! It's not like that I was just…. Uhmmm I'll go back to where Natsu is…. Bye sis!" as she said and run towards the door but then I caught her taking a glimpse on Lucy..

I'm loving the scene that I am seeing right now… and it's all because Yuki started this plan….

**MEANWHILE AT THE TABLE**

**They are all silent and glaring at each other while Lucy/Louise summoned Plue and didn't notice the tensed air around her…**

**THEIR INNER MIND POV'S**

**Juvia's POV**

Could it be that Juvia has a crush on love rival but I love Gray-sama! But Louise-sama I mean Love-rival is so gentle and prince like, Love rival always took care of Juvia…

Juvia is so confused but I know that Juvia doesn't want Love-rival to be a girl again…

**Laxus's POV**

What the hell is happening here, as far as I can remember Erza and this idiot (yuki*) is my rivals so how come this two tigers (yukino and Rogue*) are here at the table with us? And wendy!? Really are you freaking kidding me?! I know Cana has the hots for Lucy's body and they got along well, but Juvia?! What the hell I thought she is devoted to her Gray-sama… and Levi… Lucy and this shrimp like what Gajeel says is Lucy's Bestfriend….

Just what the hell is happening? But I won't lose we will find that F***ing thief and I'll return her to be a girl again… anyway I'll steal her tonight… after one of her spirit told us earlier… I wont hold back anymore.

**Cana's POV while drinking some booze**

Last night was a blast. I didn't thought Lucy I mean Louise is like that when he's drunk…. Anyway I like how he stripped his clothes and tried to seduced me… Lucy as a girl is sweet and kind she's pretty, got big boobs and a sexy body… but woah Lucy as a boy is something else…. he's smoking hot, those abs and lean body and a really handsome face….

It's like I want to teach this boy a lesson…

**Erza's POV while eating her cake**

Now what the heck is happening, I didn't mean to stalk her/him I just want Lucy to be safe! Yeah

But why am I distracted like this and my heart keep skipping just by the sight of Louise? I mean it's like he remind me of Jellal, but they are two different person… and now I'm with some of my nakamas and with Yukino and Rogue-san….

Could it be that they all want is my Luce? Wait did I just think my luce? I'm so confuse ever since Luce kissed me (only at the forehead and cheek*) I got really embarrassed and I blushed a lot… ok I have to admit it… I don't want Lucy to return to a girl again… and I'm not supporting Laxus now… I will win this rivalry… after all I'm Titania I'm in on this completion…

**YUKINO'S POV while drinking some kind of smoothie**

Ok I have to admit it… I had a crush on Lucy's Twin... he is gentle and kind like Lucy. He is also handsome, well-built body, tall and has those sexy brown eyes… which weirdly resembles Lucy's eyes… oh I forgot Erza-san and Laxus-san told us that they are twins at the train….

Louise-san is so dreamy, prince like, I forgot that he's a Heartfilia… of course he will behave like an aristocratic person, unlike sting who is quite barbaric… I know that Louise-san will make a girl happy…. Also I won't lose this time… I need to defeat that pink head first (Yuki*) after she keeps seducing Louise-san earlier, she's tall, flat chested, stick like body, but has a pretty face, … (she didn't know that Yuki is a boy*) after that I'll take down them one by one… and I won't even lose to Erza-san too…

**LEVI'S POV while "reading" a book?**

Ever since Lu-chan turned into a boy, I don't know why but I'm so turned on by Lu-chan's gaze, he didn't changed even she turned into a boy after we persuaded her to wear the gender shifter ring, she's still kind and keeps hugging me which made me blush… I mean I don't know what to do now…. But I won't lose to them… who keeps annoying Lu-chan….

**Wendy's POV while blushing and hugging carla**

Ok I do have a little crush on Nee-chan.. or should I say Nii-chan coz she turned into a boy… this is really embarrassing, and I don't know what to do….

**Rogue's POV looking at them with his stoic face**

Yeah I have a little crush on Lucy, I just reasoned out that I'll visit fairytail because of Gajeel… Lucy for me is quite admirable, she never give up… by the way Louise-san is somehow suspicious every movement that he makes made me remember of Lucy and also their scents are the same…. Lucy isn't here either… could it be that Louise and Lucy is the same person… but how? I think that is impossible…

Anyway looking at them looks like they want to fight each other because of Louise san.. even the cross dresser (YUKI*) and Laxus… I think I'll join too I want to find out the truth coz it looks like Erza-san and Laxus is Lying and hiding something… I also want to see her again… she's kind and caring too, even frosch likes Lucy too.

**Yuki's POV**

Oh well as I expected they all like Louise as well the this two (Rogue and Yukino*) it seems like Yukino got a crush on Louise but this emo guy looks like he got a crush on Lucy and he immediately recognized me as a male…. I hate to say this but I think I had some completion, I won't lose to these two guys and I will make Louise fall for me and we will find the thief then she will be a girl again… and we will live happily ever after. It such a shame that my little brother let her go…

**Louise/Lucy's POV while he is hugging Plue**

It seems like everyone is getting along well in this table, uhmm are they having a staring contest? Suddenly I saw Erza has some icing near her lips I leaned towards her and removed it with my handkerchief, then she blushed madly it was as red as her hair… she looks cute

"thank you" as Erza said to me as she stuttered with her words now everyone on the table are looking at her. Just then I saw frosch…

"Frosch! You really are cute! Oh Rogue you are sweating, is it really hot in here?" as I said to rogue while I took out a fan (evergreen's fan*)that I saw on a vacant table

"Fro likes Fairy-san's twin coz Rogue likes Fairy-san a lot" as frosch said then everyone on the table glared at Rogue.

I just let out a chuckle, suddenly Laxus who seated beside me slung his arm on my shoulder and smirk to everyone…

I think I need to tell the truth to Rogue and Yukino they look so confused on what is happening so then I stood up on my table. Anyway I hate lying to my new friends.

" Yukino-san and Rogue-san could we talk over there? Please." As I said to them they both nodded then i hold their hands (Rogue on the Left and Yukino on the right*) and gently dragged them to the bar…

"ok guys the truth is I'm Lucy, I turned to a boy because of this ring, and if I didn't caught the thief I will be a boy forever except when there is a crescent moon or full moon, so sorry for Lying… I'm deeply sorry I wanted to tell it to you guys but yuki stopped me… I'm so sorry." As I said to them

**AUTHOR'S POV**

As Lucy told them the truth and bowed to them

"ok we will help you to your problem Lucy…" as rogue said

"what?!" as Yukino said

"it's ok… I'm so sorry if I lied Yukino…"

"Yukino she won't return to a girl again except when there is full moon and crescent moon, if we can't find the thief… anyway I'll help you Lucy." As Rogue said to Lucy, just then Lucy was really happy that Lucy hugged Rogue tightly and kissed Rogue's forehead (it was kind of awkward coz this time Lucy is taller than rogue and both of them are boys*) meanwhile Yukino is clearly jealous as she saw Lucy hugged Rogue then rogue blushed a bit now that he knew Lucy is hugging him.

"ok… I'll help you too…" as Yukino pouts and then Lucy hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead too, which made Yukino blushed a lot and some saw it and looks really jealous as they saw their beloved celestial mage hugged and kissed the two tigers..

Meanwhile mira fainted with hearts on her eyes coz she can't handle the haremness anymore…

….

**Yeah aren't they way too out of the character? Anyway I like it how messed up they are… sorry for the late update and I'll update soon coz I had another job.**

**So thanks for it**

**So what will happen to Lucy now?! Who do you want to end her up with?**

**.WENDY?! .ERZA .CANA**

**.LEVI .JUVIA .YUKINO**

**.YUKI .LAXUS .ROGUE**

**Also please support my other stories:**

**I need you now **(stingxLucyxnatsu), **the night that I saw you **(Roguex Lucy), **their last waltz on winter **(GrayxLucyxRoguexOC),** hide and seek **(GrayxLucy),** and I hope you'll notice me soon Lucy **_**"on**__**hiatus coz Rui and Rogue tied up"**_(LucyxOCxroguexstingxlaxus)


	12. Chapter 12 beach escapade

**LH **

**CHAPTER 12: BEACH ESCAPADE**

That day (last chapter*) Louise/Lucy Invited Them (Wendy, Erza, Cana, Levi, Juvia, Yukino, Yuki, Laxus, Rogue, Sting, Gray, Lisanna, Gajeel and Natsu, and the exceeds*) to the beach And now their rivalry and competition starts now…

**At the beach**

**Meanwhile**

The girls changed into their bathing suits and flaunt their curves, all of them wore a two piece outfits Levi wore a two piece with Blue with yellow frills and Wendy wore a two piece light blue with frills on the top in it, Erza wore a black skimpy bikini, Yukino wore a pink with frills at the edges bikini, Juvia on the other hand wore a plain blue two piece, Cana a lacey bikini and Lisanna wore a zebra print bikini.

On the other hand the boys plus Louise… are done wearing their trunks… Louise wore a navy blue with Gold edges swimming trunks, and white unbuttoned polo shirt, Yuki wore white trunks with flame designs below it, Natsu wore a plain red with black edges in it, Sting wore a white swimming trunks with black designs it, Rogue wore a white V-neck shirt and Black trunks with white designs in it, Gray wore a navy blue trunks and a buttoned Hawaiian polo shirt, Gajeel wore a plain black trunks, sunglasses and a light gray unbuttoned polo and Laxus wore a Leopard print swimming trunks and an unbuttoned leopard print polo shirt.

.

"uhmmm I miss my swimsuits… at least Virgo brought me some new clothes" As Louise sulks

"don't worry I will help you." As Yuki hugged him but Laxus grabbed Yuki

"don't worry Lucy." As Rogue kicked Yuki

"Blondie… you've got some abs there… " as Sting looked at Louise's abs

"yeah Luce is taller than me…"

"wow look at the scene, there are so many hot chicks in there Gihi."

"Luce I need to thank you, Juvia isn't stalking me these past few days…and I'm grateful by it so stay as a boy!"

"hey don't be like that I'll be a girl again! wait isn't that Juvia? Why is she hiding at the tree?"

"Good look bunny boy she will stalk you now!"

"I'll talk to her…" as Louise said as he run towards where Juvia is standing

**Juvia's POV**

Juvia is happy that Louise-sama, sorry but Juvia just dropped the Love rival name calling to Louise-sama coz I don't want Louise-sama to be Love-rival again….

Anyway Juvia is now happy that Louise-sama just invited Juvia to the beach and now I'm going to do my secret plan! Operation seduce Louise-sama!

Wait! Is that Louise-sama? He is so handsome, and Gray-sama looks cute…. What should I do?!

Wait! Why is Louise-sama walking towards me? Could it be?!

"Juvia why are you hiding? Come with us"

"ok… but Juvia is shy and…"

"why you would be shy you look cute in your bikini.." as Louise-sama said to me and smiled…. Did Louise-sama said I'm cute? Kyaaaa!

**Author's Pov**

Juvia began to daydream suddenly Laxus got irritated and dragged him out of Juvia who is now having a nosebleed…

"let's seat there."

"ok."

Suddenly Erza, Yukino and the girls looked at Louise

"Yuki is a boy?!" as Yukino said she couldn't believe it.

"he looks hot." As Cana teased

"Louise has that abs and slender body plus his fair and smooth skin…" as Cana teased again

"Y-Y-Yeah." As Erza stuttered as well as the others while looking at Louise and his body with their flushed red face.

Meanwhile the other boys when to the sea and began to fight each other at the ocean and the only ones who are on the shore is Laxus, Louise, Rogue and Yuki.

Suddenly Yuki stood up and dragged Louise out of Rogue and Laxus,

"wait I'll removed my shirt first.." as Louise said and as he strips of his top the girls look at him "Rogue catch! Could you please keep it for a while…." As Louise shouted, Rogue caught it and folded it neatly.

"L-Lu-chan! Play with us!"

"Sure! Wow Levi you look cute!" as Louise said which made Levi blushed a lot and the girls look at her

"uhmmm how about me?" as Erza asked

"you look sexy." As Louise said

"what's up playboy?" as Cana hugged Louise

"hey are you really drinking at the beach, you need to sober up!"

"but~~~"

"you could have drown if you swim Cana…" as he scold Cana and carry her Bridal style on the shore, and as soon as he lay down Cana beside Rogue (who looks not interested on Cana*)

"Kyaaaa Wendy-san is drowning!" as Yukino shouted, he saw Wendy was almost getting drown in the water, so he ran and swim towards wendy and pick her up, she also noticed wendy is not breathing and everyone began to panic… she lay her on the shore and check her pulse…

So Louise has no other choice but to do a CPR, and do a mouth to mouth resuscitation to her for a few times, which made everyone look at them and the girls began to think of drowning themselves at the sea.

"coughs* Louise-nii-san?!"as she shouted with her face flushed red when she realize Louise did a CPR to her. And it was her first kiss…

"are you alright?" as he ask…

"yeah?! Uhmmm Louise-nii!ahh.." as she stuttered and fainted

"hey don't faint!" as He panicky said then Erza carried wendy on their resting place after that Louise was back at the beach again, just then Yukino got a wound on her right foot.

"Yukino your foot is bleeding! Wait I'll treat it!" as he said he carried Yukino bridal style as well.

Then as he lay Yukino beside wendy (she's sleeping*) he grabbed his first aid kit

"yukino I already put some bandages on your foot, by the way I think you got it from a broken sea shell, so what are you feeling now, I can wake up wendy to heal your foot…" as he said while tightening the bandage on Yukino's foot

"it's ok Louise-san thanks for healing it…." As she said while blushing just then Sting rushed towards her.

"hey Blondie what did you do to Yukino?!"

"Sting he didn't do anything wrong! He help me, while you are 'fighting' with Natsu-san!"

"oh Yukino, does it mean that you like blondie than me?!"

"Yes!"

"uhmmm I think you shouldn't fight!" as Louise tried to stop them

"keep out Blondie I'm talking with my girl."

"huh?! Your girl?! I'm not your girl!"

"yes you are!"

"I am not!"

Suddenly Rogue got annoyed by their constant yelling that he knocked out unconscious the two and lay them down beside Wendy..

"Rogue why did you do that?!"

"they are noisy and I think wendy-san needs to relax… don't worry they will wake up later" as rogue said with his usual stoic face.

"okay… hey Rogue want to play beach volleyball with us?"

"…. Ok"

.

.

.

As they play beach volley ball team a or TEAM LOUISE-SAMA (try to guess who named it*) (Louise, Rogue, Yuki, Erza, and Juvia) and team b or the DRUKEN DRAGON (try to guess it too*)(Gray, Gajeel, Cana, Natsu, and Laxus) the referee/umpire are Lisanna and Levi and the scorer are Frosh and Carla, the cheerers are none other than Happy and Lector… (if you are wondering how they end up as a team, they played rock, paper, Scissors and the leader of team a is Yuki and team b is Natsu*)

"take this fire dragon's serve!" as Natsu serve the ball and it was on fire

"is that all you can do little brother? How weak! Guys be ready I'll just tossed it to get his fire!" as Yuki tossed the ball and Rogue spike it.

"and team Louise-sama scores whoo! Yeah!" as Levi said

"Fro thinks Rogue is he best!" as Fro exclaimed now they are on the middle of the play

"tsk now take this!" as Gray tossed and Gajeel is aout to spike but then

"you wont score!" as Louise blocks the ball but then Laxus got it and spike it

"and team Druken dragon scores!" as Levi said..

"Juvia, Erza are you alright?" as Louise ask worryingly coz they sweat a lot

"I'm fine Luce! We will win this! For the bet!"

"for the bet! I will win Louise-sama!"

"let's win this Lucy!"

"hey wait what bet!?" as Louise ask them

"Juvia, Rogue, Erza and Aniki we will win this game so we will win the bet!" as Natsu shouted and smirked

"wait what bet?" as Louise ask them but then the ball hit his face when Gajeel served and he was gone unconscious

"Louise-sama!"

"Lucy!"

"Luce!"

"Lu-chan!"

.

.

.

.

**Louise's POV**

God I woke up and it's five p.m. the sun is setting and everyone surrounded me in our resting area.

Suddenly the ring lit up and as the light faded they look at me again and they were staring at me, Gajeel, Gray, Natsu, and sting got a nosebleed, Laxus, Yuki and Rogue blushed a lot, the girls looked at me and all of them jaw drop and they eyes were as huge as a saucer.

Then I look at myself and I realize that I was topless… and I am a girl again…. Suddenly Virgo appeared with my clothes… a few seconds later… I'm fully clothe

"yes I'm a girl again!"

"hime sama but…"

"no virgo now I can remove this ring!"

"NO!" as the girls shouted

"why?" as I ask them but they just blushed and stuttered…

"hime…"

"huh? Wait virgo why can't I removed this freaking ring?!"

"Hime-sama that Is what I'm trying to say ever since this morning. You can't removed the ring but you can turn into your original gender when there is a full moon and a crescent moon…. You can't go back until you caught the thief."

"Eh?!"

"the celestial spirit king wants this to consider this as your training! So hime I need to go now"

"thanks virgo…"

"what should I do now?" as I sulk at the corner but then Laxus grabbed me

"I think it's time for the boys to have fun." As he smirked but then Rogue grabbed my waist

"I think Lucy is not interested in your 'FUN'" as he said to Laxus suddenly Yuki grabbed me and hugged my back

"I never thought that the Handsome Louise is this sexy and beautiful, am I right Lucy?" as he whispered in my ear

"hey give her back!" as Laxus and rogue said

"no I wont!" as Yuki said

"Luce is mine!" as Erza grabbed my wrist and Pulled me from the boys

"no Louise-sama I mean Love-rival is important to me!" as Juvia said but then yuki grabbed my other wrist and pulled me

"HEY GUYS ARE YOU PLAYING TUG OF WAR WITH MY BODY! IT FREAKING HURTS!" as I yell to them and I run away from them… what the heck is there problem I'm so confused…

Now I'm on a cliff and alone and just feeling the warm breeze of the wind… I look up to the crescent moon and began to wonder, if I can find the thief or not, suddenly I heard someone walk towards me…

"hi, are you alright now?" as this person kindly said to me…

"yes, thanks I just want to be alone… tonight." As I said

"here have some drink, it's just strawberry soda. Hope you like it."

"Thanks!"

"I missed your smile when you are a girl…"

"hey I'm a girl right now!"

"yeah…" as thatb person said to me and we both look at the moon that person suddenly leaned his/her head to my shoulder and I leaned my head too….

I don't know why but I feel calm tonight.

…..

To be continued

Ok so who is this person? You'll found out next week…

I just read the new chapter of fairy tail and oh Rogue just look hot with his hair do and kimono like outfit…..

Anyway thanks for reading my new stories:

-Ro-kun to Lu-chan

-The day you said goodbye

As for my quite older stories

-The night that I saw you

-Their last waltz on winter

-I hope you notice me soon Lucy

-Hide and seek

-I need you now


	13. chapter 13: promises and affection

**LH**

**Pumpkin-san:** **Eeveexme!**Wow how do you know it was Natsu jeez any way your guess is true! ! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

**Yuki:** yeah anyway Lucy is really cute! /( 3 )/

**Pumpkin-san:** before I forgot English is my Second Language, so it's a bit troublesome to translate my native language to English…

**Natsu: **what are you guys talking about?

**Yuki:** nothing! Σ(ﾟーﾟ；)

**Pumpkin-san:** anyway I don't own Fairytail, by the way I heard of a news that Fairytail will be ending soon…. Is it true? I heard it will end on 2015/2016…

by the way we all knew that in the anime and manga it will end up to NALU like how rave master epically ended at the manga, so a little shipping at fan fiction wouldn't hurt right? I mean I'm not against it, it's just for fun and I like their personalities that I began to ship, especially after I read some chapters in the manga… the latest is Minerva x sting, I also noticed that Lucy and Minerva has some similar kind of dad yeah both of their dads are harsh, I know that feeling.

….

**Chapter 13: promises and affection**

**Natsu's POV**

Luce is now a girl again… and she runs away after she was pulled like a rope from a tug of war… I followed her after all she's my best friend but before that I bought some drinks the strawberry flavor one, I remember she love strawberries, a few moments later I saw her at the cliff alone.

"hi, are you alright now?" as I ask Luce

"yes, thanks I just want to be alone… tonight." Luce said with a frown face

"here have some drink, it's just strawberry soda. Hope you like it." I tossed her the drink and I smiled at her, she looked at me with a startled face

"Thanks!" as she said and smiled I was kind of surprised by it… I have to admit I miss her smile

"I missed your smile when you are a girl…" as I said to her then I sit beside her

"hey I'm a girl right now!" as Luce pout and punch my left arm,

"yeah…" as I said to her and we both look at the moon, I suddenly leaned my head to her and Luce leaned her head too….

I miss this good old days, I miss being next to her, her smile, her scent, and her warmth. I hope she won't avoid me coz ever since she heard me at that time that I secretly dated Lisanna, she purposely avoided me, I want the old Luce back and I don't like the new Luce….

"hey Luce… I'm sorry…" as I said to her and my head is still on her shoulder

"why?"

"coz I didn't told you that day…"

"oh… it's fine… I'm just… I'm sorry that I love you" as she whispered but then she removed her head and open her drink…

"no I should be the one… I just felt like I don't deserve your affection, it's overwhelming, you know what I mean Luce?" as I said to her I also sit up straight beside her and also opened my drink, I took a glance of her and she's looking at the moon, then she took a sip of her drink, I felt guilty, about it. I was scared that ever since I knew and heard that she like no she loved me I run away, I don't want to sacrifice our friendship, I loved her, but I don't know if it's just the loved of being of a nakama or the other way around. Suddenly she whispered still looking at the moon…

"yes… I just hope we could be still be friends… like before... best friends." As she said suddenly I felt hurt or stab in my heart… I don't know why but I felt like she just rejected me… however I'm glad that she still consider me as her friend, no as she said I'm still her best friend

"I would be happy, Luce…" as I said to her and I leaned to her shoulder again and hold her soft hand, I heard her mumbled "thank you".

"thank you Luce, thanks that I met you…" as I whispered… it's too late… thanks that I met you coz you always made me happy, whenever I see you. It's too late now that I have Lisanna… it's too late, Luce already moved on.

**Yuki's POV**

Oh… My brother and Lucy sitting on the cliff… how cute, but now the intruders are here…. I need to stop them…

"hey isn't that Natsu-san and Lucy-san?" as Yukino-san said

"love rival.."

"yeah… but I hope you wouldn't disturbed them" as I warned them

"why?!" as they all said

"they need to clear out some things… am I right Erza-san and Laxus-san?"

"uh…. Yeah.." as both of them said

"but…." As the others protest

"they need to talk… my brother and Lucy needs to talk… leave them ALONE… even just for tonight." as I warned them and I didn't notice that my hands are on fire.

They look at me and for some reasons they followed me, and they leave them alone…. An hour later they went back Luce look quite Happy but I saw my little brother who look quite sad, hmmm could it be that he just realized that, We rented a small cabin where we can sleep for the night, it only consist of a small kitchen, and bathroom, one bedroom, and the living room. we decide that all the boys are sleeping at the Living room, and the girls are all sleeping on the bedroom.

"It's late already… let's all sleep."

"nii-san! it's too early!"

"shut up! GUYS are ALL SLEEPING ON THE FLOOR!" as I said to them

"eh?!" as the boys yelled

"look it's past 9 p.m. Erza-san and the rest are all sleepy, also look at Rogue-san his already sleeping at the couch, so as one of the oldest person in this cabin I hope you all followed my orders. By the way we are all sleeping at floor, coz Rogue-san is on the couch…" as I said to them….

" ok… girls let's go to the room." as Erza said to them

"but it's cold on the floor…" as Natsu and Sting protest

"I'll summon Virgo for their sleeping Bags, open gate of the maiden, Virgo!"

"hime, is it punishment time?"

"no, by the way can you give the guys some blankets and pillows, and don't worry to us girls I saw the bed room and the bed is huge and lots of pillows."

"ok hime…(after 5 sec. later*) here are the pillows and blankets.."

"thanks you can go back and take a rest…good night, virgo" as she said to the maid and she vanished

"good night…" as all the girls said to us, now we are about to sleep on the floor, no one dared to go to the bedroom coz I felt that they will be killed by Erza, or the others.

**Lucy's POV**

The bed is weirdly huge and there is enough space for us girls, I also change into my pajamas (a yellow huge polo, and pants with cute stars designs in it, I don't know why Virgo gave me such a huge size*) that … the girls looked at me and hugged me, they also told me that they miss my body, especially Cana… now they are drawing a slot on who will sleep beside me, I wonder why? they told me that I'll be sleeping in the middle, I tried to protest to them, not to make a deal on those things, but I got scared when I saw their eyes gleamed and they had this weird aura behind them… a few moments later,now the girl sleeping on my right is Erza, on my left is Juvia, and yeah we all sleep on the comfy bed. I don't know why but I felt like I'm going to be devoured by them.

**The next morning**

**4 a.m.**

**Juvia's POV**

Juvia woke up, then Juvia see NO! Juvia felt that Love rival is hugging me, Love rival is a boy again Louis-sama! Is hugging me, Juvia is stiffened when Juvia saw Louis-sama's shirt is unbuttoned and his abs is showing off, Louis-sama is still sleeping and he look so handsome suddenly Erza-san pulled him into a hugged, Erza-san is Hugging Louis-sama on the back! LOVE-RIVAL! Suddenly he turned around now Louis-sama is snuggling erza-san, Juvia wont give up so Juvia also hugged Louis-sama and now erza-san and Juvia is glaring at each other!

**Erza's POV**

I woke up when I saw Luce is hugging Juvia, how dare she seduce my Luce! I noticed that Luce turned to a boy again… so it means that every Crescent and full moon Luce will go back to a girl, but as long as we didn't caught the thief who stole it, it means that…. Ok! I'm fired up! I pulled Luce then he turned around and my eyes widen when I saw his shirt unbuttoned could it be Juvia unbuttoned them? suddenly he hugged me, I glanced at Juvia and I smirked at her when she glared at me suddenly she hugged Luce back…

**7 a.m.**

**Author's POV**

They all woke up except Louis and they were eyeing on him, Wendy blushed a lot when she saw him topless, ( R.I.P. shirt coz it was ripped by Juvia and Erza.*) Cana just whistled, yukino, Levi, and Lisanna just blushed. Suddenly Louis (still asleep and alone in the bed coz Juvia and Erza are glaring at each other at the room*) pulled Yukino (coz she is sitting on the bed*) into a hug, he cuddle her like a pillow which made her blush and anger the two woman (Juvia and Erza*) that they tried to wake him up.

"Luce wake-up!"

"Louis-sama wake-up~"

"five more minutes~" as he said and still cuddling Yukino like a pillow.

Just then Sting, Laxus and Yuki barged in the room. Sting Jumped in the bed and pulled Yukino from Louis embrace. Suddenly Louis woke up in a bad mood

"What the?! Could you guys please shut the F*** up I'm trying to sleep! Get out before I kick you out!" as He said then seconds later he fell off on the bed and slept again, they all went out. And they didn't expect that he wasn't a morning person.

**7:15 a.m.**

Louis woke up alone in the room, and he didn't know why. he went to the living room and saw all of them preparing for breakfast.

"Good morning everyone." As he smiled to them

"Good morning Lucy-san/ Luce/ Louis-sama/ Louis-san/ Blondie/bunny boy" as they said

"hey Luce how about go to the bathroom first! You still got some bed head!" as Yuki scold him

"thanks, uhmmm wait by the way why am I shirtless?" as he ask, and the girls where all silent and the boys look at them with suspicious eyes coz Louis looks like he was molested or something, and it made the girls ( especially Juvia and Erza the ones who ripped his shirt*) sweated a lot.

"I don't see anything bad." As Gray said who is only wearing his boxers

"Gray your clothes anyway I'll help you cook after I wash my face." As Louis said

A few moments later Louis summoned Virgo again so he can changed his clothes. (he is now wearing a blue kimono like coat in a white sakura design, inside it was a Leopard print sleeveless top outfit and a dark gray pants with military knee high boots where the pants are tuck in*)he put his usual belt where his keys are placed and his whip.

"Luce you look cool!" as Natsu said

"really?" as he said then as he entered the Living room the girls blushed when removed the coat and went inside the small kitchen.

"Louis-sama…"

"Erza, Juvia, and Yukino could you prepare the table? I'll help Levi-chan to cook and Cana please it's early to drink booze, Lisanna and Wendy could you please call Sting, Gray, Gajeel, the exceeds, just all of them outside?"

"how about us?" as Natsu, Rogue, Laxus and Yuki said in unison.

"uhmmm wash your hands?"

"lu-chan the bacons!" as levi panicked (if you are wondering where the food came from, leo opened his gate and brought some food and utensils coz virgo reminded him*)

"Levi-chan are you alright?" he is now at levi's back and they look like a newly wed. couple flirting at each other while cooking, suddenly Erza and Juvia pulled him out of Levi.

"Luce we will cook.! I know that you are a good cook now I will show you off my skill" as Erza requip in her chef outfit

"Louis-sama you would love juvia's cooking!"

Deep inside Louis is nervous about Erza's not so great cooking but what bothers him more is Juvia's life threatening cooking skill as he remember the bentou she made for Gray. Suddenly when all of them are inside the room, they saw Erza and Juvia are about to cook. Louis saw their expressions so he didn't have a choice

"STOP! Erza, Juvia and Levi please get out of the kitchen I will all cook for you, so please sit." As he said he removed his coat again and his top and Rogue folded it neatly for him, he borrowed some apron from Erza, and they all watched an almost topless (coz of the apron*) Louis cooking for them.

a few moments later they already smelled the mouthwatering food, the sizzling sound of the meat/bacon, the nice aroma of the fried rice, and the nice scent of his coffee that he brewed, … the boys began to drool on the food (literally* and especially the dragon slayers*) and the girls began to daydream on how good Louis as a husband material.

"ok so it's enough for everyone, so I hope you all like my cooking!" as Louis winked at everyone and put his shirt on back, which made the girls slightly disappointed.

"Luce I really loved your cooking!" as`Natsu exclaimed

"damn it bunny boy you should cook at the guild."

"Louis-sama's cooking is delicious Juvia is so happy!"

"you are a good husband material, eh should I just marry you" as Cana teased him

"he will return to normal again." As some* of the guys said in unison, then the girls glared at them and they boys flinched coz they felt like they are going to be murdered by these women around them.

"Hehehe I don't know why but sometimes I do enjoy this body, I'm tall and I'm stronger when I was a girl… but I still like my original body…"

After they ate breakfast they bid farewell went back to their respective guilds

**Time skip 3 days later**

**Rui's POV**

I'm here at the forest looking at the woman I turned into a boy, why is he here alone?

I turned on my surveillance Lacrima and watched them…Too much drama ei? Jeez so should I show myself… it's way too troublesome to hide… but if they caught me I would be punished by the king himself… hmmm I guess I won't show myself for now… I want to see more of this reality show.

"activate: : negative existence 0.1" as I activate one my magic… and it made me like a spirit, so they cannot see, feel, hear or smell me

Anyway jeez I'll watch them for now; I want to see more of this ruckus.

"wait isn't that Minerva Orlando? Hmmm this could be great a little complication wouldn't hurt, this could." Then I steal her remaining energy so she can passed out… by my lacrima that can sucked life energy…

**Minerva's POV**

I arrived in front of a dark guild... alone… coz they are all busy

Tsk why do I need to get through with this… damn it! Anyway this would get me stronger! I need to be stronger.

_A few moments later_

Damn it why are they so weak I beat them all alone, now I finished my mission I turned them in to prison and got my jewels.

.

.

.

.

Ugh I'm so freaking tired, I should have threatened Orga to accompany me, and so he would drag-off those filthy bastards.

Tsk. I walked on this forest, suddenly I felt something off to me… damn did I feel weak? A few seconds later my vision blurred and it all went black…

.

.

.

.

When I woke up I saw I'm in a room, why am I sleeping in this bed? … beside me is a handsome blonde guy who is sleeping on a chair and on his lap is a bowl with a small towel. He then opened his eyes… I was mesmerized when I saw his brown eyes looking at me…

"what am I doing here?" as I ask him rudely but then he just smiled and placed his hand on my forehead

"oh thank god your fever is gone, anyway I saw you at the forest, and you got a fever, so yeah I carried you here at my apartment. So here eat up."

As he said then I noticed his insignia 'fairytail?' I never saw him in there…. He is so suspicious why is he so kind to me?

"don't worry I didn't steal your jewels so eat up and wash your self… take a rest and you can go now." As he said to me in his deep and gentle voice…

"I'm Minerva from Sabertooth and you are..."

"uh.. ah… I'm L-Louis from Fairytail… I'll just call up Yukino for you. Don't worry and be suspicious Rogue and yukino are my friend." As he said …. Wait Yukino and Rogue knew this kind man?

I stood up on his bed then I lose my balance but he help me… I was shock no one help me in my whole existence in this world… he then guide me to his table where I found some fresh toast and eggs and a juice.

"eat up! I'll just take a shower after that I can make you a warm bath… take it slow… you are still a girl so please if you want some assistance just call me" as he said…. I ate some breakfast.. damn why do I feel weak… tsk I felt like someone cast a spell on me…

_A few moments later_

He came out the bathroom half naked (he got is pants on*) and he has this towel around his neck… his hair is still dripping wet…

"AH! I'm S-s-sorry I forgot to take some shirt with me at …"

"it's ok I'm used to it… take your time." As I said to him in a stern voice… now I took a glance of him again… he is tall, quite mascular, he is lean… fair, smooth skin… he look sexy…. Wait stop… daydreaming Minerva… I need to go back to my guild.. suddenly Louis turned on his Lacrima and called Yukino…

I saw Yukino blushed… what a bitch as far as I can remember Sting got a crush on her… now she is flirting with Louis.. or is it because he is half naked?

"hey yukino! Good morning.."

"good morning Louis-sama!" as she said.. wait where did Louis-sama came from? She sounded like that bitch from fairytail that keeps saying Gray-sama…

"yukino could you get Rogue and ugh S-sting… Minerva is here at my apartment… so… I think she really want to go back there.."

"M-m-minerva is at your room?! wait how ? why?!"

"yukino calm down I saw her at the forest and don't worry she's fine she just fainted so…"

"ok we will go there but Rogue and Sting are on a mission again so I'll just bring Rufus and Orga… hang in there Louis-sama! We will save you from Minerva!" as I heard her said… then he turned off the lacrima, wait did I just heard it right? As far as I can remember I never raped a guy, or killed them without valid reason… hmmm

"so Minerva I'll go on shopping, and buy some groceries… you want to come? Or you'll stay here?"

"I'll come, don't worry I'll pay for what I ate and my stay here."

"you don't need too, but if you insist… ok… and please don't glare at me… Σ(ﾟーﾟ；) " as he said am I glaring? He looks cute when he is scared, this would be fun… I guy that looks like he love shopping huh?

…

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**i hope you all like it**

**thank you. **

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


	14. chapter 14 forgive, kiss and warmth

LH

**CHAPTER 14: FORGIVE, KISS AND WARMTH**

Pumpkin-san: indeed there will be an awkward kissing scene (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

Yuki-san: I wonder who will it be?

Pumpkin-san: you will be shock… and jeez it's quite awkward… and sorry if they are way too OOC… jeez I like how messed up they are… in this fanfic.

Yuki-chan: I want to know… anyway we don't own fairytail

Louis: I heard there will be a kissing scene, so who are they?

Pumpkin-san: you and….. secret! Hohohohoho (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

Louis: WHAT! gosh how dare you my first kiss! I felt that you ate a lot of chocolates again coz you've gotten weird again Σ(ﾟーﾟ；)

Yuki: but you kissed Wendy san! I actually want to kiss you… the passionate one ﾉ( = 3 = ) ﾉ✧

Louis: EH?!(blushed furiously*) B-BAKA! IDIOT! About wendy its to save her! it's CPR!

Pumpkin-san: let's start the story… jeez this is for fan service… yeah the kissing scene is for fan service hope you like it. Coz it's a request from a reader… I do accept request on the pairing… so yeah.

…

**LOUIS POV**

What should I do? if my friends so her here they will definitely interrogate me, or worst they could hate me or kicked me out! Gosh what should I do?! Minerva is taking a bath now, I summoned Virgo to get some clothes and heels that I can lend to Minerva, she was shocked by it… I know that she almost killed me… but there was something odd about her on becoming strong, I also knew that her father is scary as hell, he's kind of worse than my father…

Anyway what make me more nervous is how would I tell her, that I'm Lucy the girl that she almost killed. Although I know that she wont kill me coz she wont gain anything from it. She would be rather glad to defeat Erza than me.

I'm worried coz she's weak right now, she has way too much pride about her strength and she would rather die than to be treated or called weak. I'll just help her if she needed me, yeah that would be good. Somehow she reminds me of Erza and Laxus coz they have this pride thing going on their personality.

Then I waited outside my room after she said that she's finished cleaning herself… and she wouldn't be comfortable if I'm inside the room while she's changing, why because I'm a girl but I'm on man's body right now. And I'm really pissed off when Gray or Natsu always barged in my room…

still I'm scared at her…. but she needs someone to help her right now, even she didn't want to… I'll make her feel welcome! Yes! That would be a great Idea, she maybe become my friend and it would be great if she would open up with me.

I knocked on the door and as she opened it, I was kind of happy that she wore that dress that I lend to her.

"so are you ready to go out?" I asked her but then she has this look in her eyes… damn it's scary, she wouldn't let her guard down… so how should I supposed to help her?

**Minerva's POV**

This man named Louis asked me out for some shopping which I liked but Grocery shopping… I'm not familiar with it I always told Orga, Rufus or some of the members to buy it for me.

Yet here I am having a bath inside this 'kind' man's clean and neat bath room, he even lend me some clothes… which made me a bit suspicious on how a guy has these skimpy dresses (it was Lucy's old dresses and it was a red backless dress with a long slit where her right long legs shows off*)… after I change into that dress which looks simple yet expensive, I was kind of amused, it covered my breast area but it shows a lot of my back… he even gave me a pair of stilettos… which I liked..

"so are you ready to go out?" as he asked me with a shy and anxious smile, did I look that scary to him?

"sure let's go." As I said sternly to him… we got out of his apartment and I just noticed that we are in magnolia, people in the area greeted him and girls tried to woo him… really? Tsk fan girls…. Now they are glaring on me, I don't care, I don't even live here, so I just walked beside him to anger them more. Say that I'm sadistic but I love seeing their face in anger coz of jealousy…

But when I looked at him from head to toe, I'm kind of amused on what he is wearing today (it was a white and dark blue long kimono like coat with scattered white sakura petals designs in it that was loosely placed over his body, inside it was a black fitted shirt, a dark gray pants which was tuck in on his brown military armoured boots, he also has this **very familiar** whip and keys that was on a belt that held the kimono in place.*)

He looks neat and aristocratic. But some how very familiar… I felt I met him before.

Suddenly I felt weak again I almost lost my balance… damn it! If I knew that someone casted a spell on me, I will kill him, I will murder him. _(advanced r.i.p. to Rui who casted a spell and sucked her energy to make her weak*)…_ I'm sure some one did make me weak…

But before I fell on the ground Louis grabbed my waist and saved me again… I hate being weak tsk yet somehow I feel happy about it.

We did shop a lot… mostly I heard guys hated shopping coz it's a waste of time… but somehow it was fun… he then summoned a very familiar spirit and gave the shopping bags and groceries to her and told her that put it on his apartment (it was virgo*) I was suspicious on who he really is…

**Time skip**

**12:30 p.m.**

"I'm hungry…" as I heard him mumble… suddenly he stopped on walking when he saw a family restaurant….

"let's eat there, Minerva!" as he exclaimed like a child, he then grabbed my hand and dragged me gently there.

And when we got there and found our sits I saw a couple of waitress are fighting on who will serve him, but then one girl just dashed over in front of us and fake smiled to me and blushed at him… what a bitch

"what do you like to eat? Sir" as this slut said

"hmmmm I want this pasta and this drink, how about you?"

"same as yours.." as I rudely said to him

"so that's all." As he said to the waitress that almost fainted when he smiled at her…

.

.

.

As we waited for food I ask him

"Mr. Louis Heartfilia, I want to know your background, I never saw you at the GMG? And…" as I said but then he cut me off.. how rude… but he really look so familiar… yeah he somehow resemble the weak woman that I almost killed at the naval battle… it's not my fault she's weak, she should have trained more to be stronger… but if I compared Yukino and her… that woman is much stronger than yukino….

"I came from a very rich family but I ran away, my mother died when I was young and my father… he was kind of ruthless and cold… he cared for power, reputation and money… he ignored me and I decide to ran away… a few years later I joined fairytail and after that a few weeks later he decided to get me back and hired a dark guild to just get me back, he threatened me and Fairytail… after that event I decide to confront him, just then I knew the reason why he wants me back… he wanted me to marry someone I barely knew so his business can survived. So yeah… are you still doubting me?" as he said to me… his eyes look so sad suddenly I remember Jiemma my father… he was so strict… so cold and ruthless… we had almost the same past…

(note: she was still a kid when the phantom lord attacked Fairytail and she was on a ruthless training with her father, so she doesn't have that much details on what happened that year*)

Suddenly our order came… and the slut (waitress*) leave when I look (at the waitress POV, she was giving her a death glare*) at her coz she was annoying.

"I also had that kind of past…father he's…." As I mumbled while I look at my plate as I twirl the fork on my pasta

"I understand and I know that feeling, you just wanted to be stronger so you can prove to him that you are Strong, you suffered a lot, " as he said to me… I look at him, I was confused… how can he understand me?

This guy can understand me… I look at him and our eyes met, he gave me a warm smile, and then we ate again silently.

Suddenly two familiar women dashed and barge on our table

"Erza…" I hissed when she seated beside Louis, she glared at me

"Minerva, what are you doing here?" as she seriously said to me.

….

**Erza's POV**

I was about to visit Luce, when I saw him walked out to his apartment with a familiar woman… (Minerva*)

'that woman' as I hissed but then I look at Luce and blushed coz he looks cool on his outfit… then I began to followed (stalked*) her just then I also saw Juvia hiding behind a barrel.

"Juvia wants to know why Erza-san is here?" as she whispered

"Juvia why are you here and stalking Luce?" as I whispered

But both of us stopped arguing when Minerva almost fell but Luce caught her… we followed her… why is Luce so nice to her? she was almost got killed on the naval battle, why did she forgive her already? But then we saw them walked inside the restaurant

.

I've got enough of their flirting (it was when Louis is talking about his past to Minerva, and they got an eye to eye contact*) why is Luce so kind to her?

.

And then both of us dashed inside the family restaurant and I sat next to Luce, I glared at her.

"Erza…" she hissed when I seated beside Louis

"Minerva, what are you doing here?" as I seriously said to her. how dare she eat with the person she almost killed at the GMG.

"erza? Why are you here? Wait Juvia why are you hiding behind that waitress?" as he said then Juvia sat next to Louis (he is in the middle Juvia is on the right and Erza is on the left*)

"Juvia is hungry~" as Juvia starts to flirt… damn it and Luce feeds her…

"by the way what is the great titania doing here?" as she sarcastically said to me.

"why are you here?" as I countered her question but then Louis spoke

"Erza I saw her at the forest, she fainted and got a fever…"

"I see…" as I said

"Louis is she your girlfriend?" as Minerva said rudely with one of her eyebrows arched… I blushed a bit on the girlfriend part

"Unfortunately I'm single, Erza's my precious friend as well as Juvia." As Louis said… ouch… did I get rejected? No?! wait I haven't even got a move maybe if I ask him out he will see me as more than a friend! Yeah and maybe if I can make him fall in love with me Luce will stay as a guy forever!

"oh a FRIEND by the way Louis, I have a question and I know that this one is quite obvious… so Louis why do you have Lucy heartfilia's key's?" as she said suddenly Luce stiffened and got nervous but before I spoke in his place

"Juvia knows! Louis-sama is Lucy-san's twin brother!" as Juvia shouted

"twin? so where is she?" as she said again in a demanding tone

"she's training…" as I said then I looked over at Luce and I saw him face palm

"hmmm is that so? Very well then, as his twin brother could you tell her that I'm sorry, I apologize about what happened at the games… she's weak but I like her fighting spirit… it's good to hear that she's training to become stronger, anyway if I compare her and Yukino, I would say that she is stronger than Yukino…" as she said

"thanks for saying that, she already forgive you a long time ago… I think she understands now why you are like that…thanks Minerva." As Louis said and smiled at her he stood up and leaned to her and their foreheads touched… and I heard him say thanks again

I was shocked when he did that, even Juvia was about to burst out from anger…

**Author's POV**

After Louis did that, the two women glared at Minerva who is smirking at them coz she noticed that they are jealous, after they ate (Louis insist on paying but the three women glared at him*) Louis invited them to go and rest at the park.

Minerva sighed and Louis noticed it

"Minerva do you want to take a nap? Here sleep on my lap" as Louis casually said to her, like it wasn't a big deal, there was an awkward silence between the four but after a minute.

"sure." As Minerva took this chance as an advantage to annoy them especially Erza who is now about to burst out from anger as well as Juvia.

A few hours later

Minerva already fell asleep as well as Louis, Erza is beside Louis, meanwhile Juvia went back to the guild.

Just then Laxus entered the scene and saw IT…

"what is she doing here?" as Laxus growled and it made them to wake up

"Laxus, she's my guest… so don't be rude to her!" as Louis scolded him

"Louis I think I'll just rest at your room, I felt that I'm not welcome here.."

"but… are you sure?"

"yes… I'll just wait for you this evening… hmmm just take your time…" as Minerva said

"ok… take care."

"tsk." As Minerva glared at Laxus and Erza and slightly nod and smirked at Louis but Louis just smiled at her, which made the two slightly annoyed. And Minerva walked away.

.

.

.

.

"Erza….Gramps wants to talk to you…" as Laxus seriously said to her.

"I'll go too…" as Louis said and Erza nodded which made Laxus slightly annoyed

"no, I want to talk to you Lucy…" as Laxus said as he grabbed his hand to stop him, he also earned a glare from Erza

"Erza you should go now, I think it's important…" as Laxus seriously said to her with a glare

"tsk… alright, but Luce can I VISIT you tonight?"

"sure… take care erza.."

And she walked away…

…..\

5:30 p.m.

**Meanwhile at the guild**

Yuki and Mira are having a fun conversation at the bar. Yeah the two matchmaking devils are having a conversation, that made their guild mates scared, especially how they sarcastically insulted some guild members who are single, hopeless romantic and dense. But the two of them are also single…. Which made everyone sweatdrop.

"but the two of you are also single…" as Gray commented

"heh?..but I'm in love with Lucy~~~I don't care if she's a boy or a girl~~~ and mira is interested with Freed-san~~~"

"oh yuki-chan don't be like that~ we know that Gray just missed Juvia's stalking~~~"

"ow~~ you are right Mira-chan~~~ Juvia is now hopelessly in love with Louis~~~"

"Shut up!" as Gray shouted but then he got scared when the two glared at him… he knew he would be dead, if he fought to Mira and Yuki they would not hesitate to burn him or torture him slowly with his sword… so he just sat back to his sit….

"mira, I think we need to prepare for the wedding. I want it to be a bit grand~~~"

"wedding? What do you mean by it, yuki-kun?"

"look my brother and your sister, they like each other... so what are we waiting for… my brother found his mate!"

"but they are too young! And yes they look so sweet together, even your brother is a bit dense"

"I know, but… I'm just excited…"

"me too yuki-kun…"

"I want to see their babies~~" as both of them said in unison

"I think if it's a boy he will got Lisanna's hair and my brother's eyes~~ so adorable, and he will be a heartbreaker when he grew up!" as Yuki began to day dream

"yes and if it's a girl she'll have pink hair and Lisanna's adorable eyes~~ she will definitely gain a lot of suitors when she grew up!" as Mira began to day dream as well and everyone just to sweat drop.

Meanwhile Natsu and Lisanna began to fidget and blushed a lot when they heard their Onee-chan's and onii-chans not-so-loud-conversation (actually everyone heard it*) and Master Makarov just grinned at them, he was happy to see that everyone is getting along well, and he went inside his office again.

.

.

A few awkward moments later

.

.

Suddenly someone walked inside the guild.

"je-mystogan?"

" …" as he just nodded

"are you looking for Erza?" as Mira said when she noticed that he is looking for someone

"you're not mystogan, am I right? I travelled and trained myself at edolas a long time ago…"

"you're right…I'm jellal" as he smiled to the two

"oh… I'm yuki! Natsu's onii-chan"

"natsu's onee-chan?"

"I'm a man and I'm in my 20's…"

"you're a boy?!" as he exclaimed he couldn't believe that the pretty pink long haired that wore a shrine maiden (the top is white and Navy blue but the pants are black*) like outfit is a guy.

"you know Edo yuki who is a real girl at edolas is already dead like what happened to edo lisanna, I'm sorry Mira if I said it... so what is your business here? And you even impersonate the kind and mysterious mystogan? Who apparently is my friend"

"ah it's personal reason…"

For some reason Yuki dragged Jellal on the bar… and smiled at mira… and everyone inside the guild already knew what will happen to him. (he will be interrogated about his lovelife*)

"so~~~ you are waiting for erza-san?"

"….."

"heh… yuki-kun did you know that him and Erza-san has some deep connections to each other~~"

"oh~ I want to know~~ mira-chan… but it looks like you got to move mr. lonely boy…"

"you're so mean Yuki-kun mystogan will know it later right?"

"right I can't wait to see!"

"me too! Erza's going to be so torn~"

"what did you mean by it?" as Jellal ask them

"you'll know it later!" as both matchmaking devils grinned at him

Suddenly Jellal waited just then he saw Erza came inside the guild...

"erza…"as he mumbled and smiled at her

"Jellal? What are you doing here?!" as Erza nervously said

Now everyone inside the guild looked at the two and a bit nervous about Erza's new love interest and they prayed that Louis/Lucy will not appear or they will be watching a drama, coz they know Jellal is in love at Erza.

….

**Meanwhile Laxus and Louis**

**5:45 p.m.**

**Laxus's POV**

"uhmm what do you want Laxus?"

"I want to talk to you…"

"say it now…"

"I can't there are too much people here…"

"huh? Is that serious matter?"

"yeah…" as I said to her (Laxus still see or referred Louis as a girl*) then I carried her (bridal style*), even we are on the same height she is still light as a feather… then I zap/dashed off until we reached the outskirt of magnolia and now we are on the middle of the forest.

I put her down and saw that she is wearing an interesting ensemble… damn it I need to be calm…

Then he looked at me…. with those innocent brown eyes

"are you alright? Your face is red…" as he said

"brat… uh… lucy…"

"huh?"

I grabbed both of her shoulder, and both of us are staring at each other… I don't know why I'm still mesmerize by these eyes, and her scent is still intoxicating even now… her pheromones is stimulating me, even with that body…

I pinned her at the tree which is hard coz we are in the same height. She didn't hesitate which is a bit confusing.

_(Lucy is a boy at this chapter but Laxus still see him as a girl so I'm using Her and she at his POV*)_

"Lucy I like you… no I love you…" as I whispered in her ears, she was kind of shocked

"but I'm a boy right now…" as she stuttered and I saw her blushing

"so? I don't care." As I said then she blushed more, how cute…

I leaned closer to her and I noticed that she is getting nervous, in my mind I want to stop it but my body can't. I don't know why but I just had the urge to kiss her or him…ugh damn it! I don't care if she's a boy right now.

Then our lips touched which is surprisingly soft and warm, I looked at her, she looked cute when she's shocked, I continue to pressed my lips to her, coz she didn't pushed me… which I wasn't expecting.

She began to close her eyes and tilt her head, I began to feel warm, suddenly her arms were wrapped around my neck, I slightly and teasingly licked her bottom lip and I wrapped my arms around her waist.

I smirked when she opened her mouth and I slipped my tongue inside, and I began to press my mouth to her, I felt that she shivered a bit, she tilted her head for further access in my mouth and the tongue war began. I also felt that her right hand is playing with my hair and her left hand is gripping my shoulder, and I heard some moan as we kissed, she's getting excited more as I am.

I decided to pull away gently to catch some air… and I saw her eyes half lidded and it looks like it was full of lust, she panted lightly and her face blushed slightly… I grinned at this sight… no intrusion up until now.

Then her legs wobbled, and slowly he seated on the ground still her back rested on the tree. I shifted my position, and now I'm seating in front of her, coz her long legs were quite spread out at the moment… I felt that she's not even thinking anymore, coz if she's thinking she would definitely give me a Lucy kick.

Then I began to kiss her pale neck, and nip it, she suddenly let out a moan… I never thought she was a bit sensitive on her neck area… I leave some hickey and everyone can see it coz her hair short (look at the cover image*)

"hmmm.. ah..nng L-L-Laxus~~" as she said then I moved up and nibbled his ear I also whispered

"So Lucy you want more?" as I whispered to her ear and lightly nibbled it.

I moved my hands and pulled down her Kimono like coat as I whispered sweet things in her ear, as I nibbled it, then I pulled away and kissed her lips again. Then I unbuttoned her black shirt and I saw her fair, lean and bare chest, damn I forgot she's in a boy's body tonight tsk… damn it I don't care both of her hands removed my leopard print fur coat.

Then I lightly glided my hand on her chest as I kissed her neck, her other hand is on my back and I can feel that her nails are digging even I'm still on my usual shirt, and her other hand is still on my hair.

"ah… Laxus~ not there~~" as she grasps and moaned in a seductive manner and she gripped my hair tightly, could it be that she's…

Oh she couldn't stop herself now and I'm not going to hold back any longer. Damn how I wished that she is in her original body/gender right now.

Suddenly it rained…. Tsk now she noticed on what situation we are, her eyes widen and pushed me slightly, still she's blushing when she realized what she have done...

"I-I-I N-need to go n-now! It's late! I'm hungry!" as she exclaimed as she buttoned up her shirt again and puts back her kimono like coat.

I just nodded, and I carried her and dashed off near the guild but then I changed my mind and went to a family restaurant to eat.

.

.

.

Awkward silence

.

.

.

.

"Laxus… uhmmm" as she said shyly as we order up and waited for our meal I saw her still blushing and I noticed that both of us are wet due to the rain… the waitresses are also looking at us… I felt that they like Lucy... yeah she's handsome in a boy's body… and I don't like the way they stare at her it looks like it was full of lust like they are about to rape Louis… if this continues she would definitely live as a boy forever… damn it… or even worse she might like some girl like yukino, Juvia, Levi, or even worst if she chose Erza or Minerva.

"what is it… playboy?" as I arrogantly said while looking into her eyes… I saw her fidgeted a bit

"I…." she said as she looked straight into my eyes… "Laxus…. I…."

…

**To be continue!**

Ok jeez gosh yes that scene is for fan service and I do accept request for pairings… someone voted for Laxus so I decided to write this…

next episode will be **AN ERLU QUITE SEXY STRIPPING SCENE AT ERZA'S APARTMENT** coz you guys have been requesting for it…

so yeah… I'm quite embarrassed about it… I hope you all like it.

**SO WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO JELLAL AND ERZA? MINERVA GOT A LITTLE LIKING to OUR LOUIS-sama? **

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO LAXUS AND LOUIS/LUCY AFTER THEIR KISS?**

**THE CONFLICT IS ABOUT TO START!**

I hope you like this chapter


End file.
